Twin Champions
by magic.is.out.there
Summary: Folow the life of 17 year old Robbie Hagrid wit his frends and the Triwizard TOurnament! only trouble is will his twin ask his dream girl to the yule ball b4 him? This is the story of Hagrids twin boys, 17 yrs after him and olympe went looking for giants!
1. PROLOGUE that night

Heya this is my first story so hope you all like it! _

"Ve must go, Hagreed!" Olympe pressured him once again. "There eez no time to dawdle!"

"He's me brother, and i ain't leavin' him up there with all the other giants!" Hagrid replied stubbornly, hoping that this will be the last time he had to repeat himself.

It was - Olympe Maxine had finally got the picture;

"Fine, i see how thees must end. Ve will part vays tonight. I must be getting back to my girls and Grawp vill only slow us down. Goodbye, Hagreed." And she kissed him on the cheek, which was, for once the same height as her own and she didn't have to stoop.

"Gu'Bye, Olympe," Hagrid said gruffly, his beetle eyes shining with unshed tears. Seeing him so emotional, Olympe felt a lump the size of a bludger rise up in her own throat.

So what had meant to be a stiff pat on his shoulder and a goodbye, turned out to be a sensational night, never forgotten by either of the half-giants. So in the morning they finally parted ways affectionately and with promises to write.

Olympe Maxine, walked down the steep mountain, smiling the whole way down, while Rubeus Hagrid prepared for the journey home with Grawp.


	2. Chapter 1 hello again

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**CHAPTER 1**

Fang was asleep on the rug, slobbering more than usual on a hairy rug, Grawp was happy up in his cave, Voldemort was gone for good, Harry, Hermione and Ron were safe and the world had turned back to normal and Hagrid had got his home back. Yes, Hagrid was a very happy wizard.

He had just made a groove in his comfy chair when he heard three knocks on the large, wooden door.

He groaned and heaved himself off the chair and trudged over to the door and swung it open.

He had prepared to see Harry, Ron and Hermione on his doorstep but his mouth fell open when he saw who it was.

"_Olympe?" _he asked disbelievingly, not believing who was standing on his doorstep. But there was no mistaking the statuesque, elegantly dreesed woman, the only person Hagrid had ever known to be the same height as he.

"Yes, I-I hope eet eez ok tha I came?" Olympe said, sounding not at all like her usual self but extremely anxious and nervous.

"Of course! Si' down, si' down," Hagrei motioned his dustbin hands at the chairs surrounding his table, beaming all the while.

She sat down, twiddled her sausage-size thumbs and cleared her throat.

Hagrid who had been bubbling with conversation fell silent and now watched her intently, taking in her ragged appearence and worried expression.

"Yo-you remember ze night, a a couple of years ago? Up in ze m-mountains?" she started, stumbling over her words, obviously extremely nervous.

"'Course," Hagid said softly, hoping to make Olympe feel more at ease.

But, if anything, this made her look even more wretched and her large shoulders hunched over.

"Vell, ven I got home, ze M-may afser zat, I-I.." She forced herself to look into Hagrids kind beetle eyes and blurted out the last bit. "I had twins. I, ve haf two sons."

After reassuring Hagrid for the dozenth time, Olympe heard him ask a question which she had desperately hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Why didn't yeh tell me before?" Hagrid looked hurt and angry.

"I wanted to! I deed. But...every time i picked up ze quill i was just...lost for words.." she began, sounding quite lost for words herself. "And i did not want to come here as i thought it would be too dangerous with He Who Must Not Be Named. But now zat eet eez safe i...am here." She finished rather lamely.

"Yeh didn't know how to write 'you have twin sons'?" he asked incredousbly, getting red in the face.

Olympe flinched. She knew this was how he was going to react but that didn't make it any easier to hear what a coward she'd been.

"TWO YEARS, YEH HAD! TWO YEARS! AND AFTER ALL THAT TIME, YOU STILL COULDN'T PICK UP A QUILL TO WRITE TO ME!"

For the first time in Olymoe's life she looked small as she shrank back in her chair. But as headmistress of the finest School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (in her opinion) and had French blood running through her veins she cocked her chin and said definantly,

"I haf explained myself as well as i could and i am sorry. So forgive me and ve can move on or you can mope about zis for ze rest of my stay."

Hagrid glared at her for a few seconds more than he gave out a brief and grudging smile.

"Ar, yer still the same ol' fiery Olympe i see."

They smiled at each other and walked, arm in arm, up to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2 the twins

**CHAPTER 3**

"Chocolate Frog." Hagrid said and the gargoyle sprung open and the two half-giants walked up the stairs to the headmistress' office. Though Dumbledore had died, McGonnagal hadn't the heart to change the sweet-related passwords.

McGonnagal was at her desk, sitting in front of the twins, their faces like babies but looked like 5-year-old's in size, with an uncomfortable and distressed look on her face as she hopelessly tried to stop them crying.

"Ah, Minerva, thank-you for minding ze boys. I 'ope they weren't too much trouble?"

"Not at all," she replied, a forced smile on her face and backed away from the squealing twins as fast as she could and muttered "Scourgify" and a large pile of vomit disappeared from her robes.

Olympe picked up boys and they instantly ceased crying. They waved their fat fists, narrowly missing the candleabra hanging from the ceiling as their mother's height easily allowed them to reach it.

"Would you like to hold them?"

Hagrid choked back tears and he took one of them in his hands tenderly.

He rocked it and it was the first time he fell in love at first sight since Norberta.

"Ze twin you are holding is Roberto. And thees eez," nodding towards the one in her arms, "Eez Frederic."

"Ar, beautiful names," Hagrid nodded robustly and continued to stare avidly at his son.

Feeling like she was intruding on something private, Proffessor McGonnagal slipped out of her office quietly, unnoticed by the family of four.

Suddenly, Olympe felt quite sick. She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Are yeh all righ'?" Hagrid enquired, concerned.

"Yes, yes..." Olympe gasped and staggered over to the chair McGonnagal had just vacated. "Oh, now eet eez better." She sighed and sank back in her chair.

"Mama, sa va?" Frederic touched her green face with his fist. Hagrid beamed at him, even though he had know idea what his son had just said.

Olympe kissed her son's hand, "Oui...oui, mon enfant."

She looked up at Hagrid and now that it looked like he had completly forgiven her, she decided to tell him about the other thing she had come to discuss.

Hagrid was alarmed when Olympe started sobbing hysterically into Frederic's tuft of black curly hair.

"Olympe, wa's wrong?"

"Oh, Hagreed! Eet eez so hard, i can't handle it anymore!"

"Can't handle what?" Hagrid gingerly patted her shoulder.

"M-muzzerhood! I am tired all ze time and ven they cry i just want to STUPIFY THEM! I'm a 'orribly muzzer!" She cried louder than ever.

"Bu-but yeh are! From what I've seen anyway..."

"Vell, yes _today _I'm ok but usually..." She shuddered. "That eez why i came...could you take one of them for a leetly while?"

Hagrid face was blank with shock.

"I just need a month to myself and i vill be fine." 

"Well yeh, i can mind them 'til September but...i dunno if i'll be able to mind him and do my job."

"Oui, eh, yes! Thank-you, i just need time alone for a leetle beet. And my friend said she'll mind one off the boys but she can't mind two...she's geeting quite old...ANYVAY zat vould be great, i vill write ven i come back from my holiday." She rambled on, and Hagrid watched her wondrously, thinking that this was not the Olympe he knew and loved.

At dusk, he walked Madame Maxine to Hogsmeade.

"Goodbye Hagreed. And you, my petite, Roberto," she nuzzled into his face. He started crying, and Olympe moaned and massaged her forehead.

"Ah i long for my holiday!"

And then she turned on the spot, Frederic in her arms, and with a loud _crack _she was gone.


	4. Chapter 3 fatherly pride

Review please!

* * *

_15 years later_

"Robbie, when did yeh get so old?" Hagrid murmured to his seventeen-year-old son, who was starting his 7th and final year in Hogwarts.

"Ah, dad stop it." Robbie muttered, embarrassed – he was not one to express much emotion openly and badly wanted to stop this conversation. "Well, i'm off...you don't need help with the first years do you?"

"No, Rob. You go have fun, and get yerself something." and slipped a handful of gold galleons into his cloak pocket.

"Dad!"

"Yeh earned it." Hagrid said earnestly. "Prefect in 5th year, and now Head Boy! I'm proud of yeh, son." He thumped his shoulder and the force of it would have made most grown men's legs buckle but as Robbie was the son of two half-giants, that made him a quarter-giant so he was very tall (though not as tall as Hagid), well-built and well use to his father's 'affectionate' pats.

Robbie ducked his head, and quickly changed the subject. "Is Harry's son James starting this year?"

"No, next year. An' i tell yer something, when he does come that James will give Teddy Lupin a run for his money! A trouble-maker if i ever saw one! Remember when we visited them last year...?" and Hagrid was off reminiscating about their holiday they had last year in Godrics Hollow.

And Robbie was remembering it too. It'd been fun but Robbie had been envious of the happy family. He loved his dad a lot but he'd always wanted to meet his mum. Hagrid had always clammed up when he brought her up and looked murderous. The only things Hagrid had told him was that she lived in France, was Headmistress of Beauxbstons Academy and he lived with her and his twin brother until he was 2 years old.

His brother. He had also spent a lot of his life wondering about him. He'd always wanted a sibling and felt cheated out of one. He wondered if Frederic was more lovable than him and that's why his mother had taken him and then never contacted him or Hagid ever again...

"Rob? Robbie!"

Robbie snapped back into reality. "Eh?"

"Aren' yeh going to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, oh yeah..."

"Well yeh better get going, or yeh won't have time to shop in Hogsmeade."

"OK, bye dad. See you at the Feast."

"Oh, son, remember when i said something was going to happen this year?"

Robbie turned around eagerly, he had been longing to know what his dad had meant ever since he told him a month ago. "Yeah?"

Hagrid laughed at his son's eagerness. "Yeh'll find out at the feast!" Robbie groaned and nodded, walking out of the cabin to the sound of his father laughing.


	5. Chapter 4 reunited

Heya hope you like this chapter. Review please!

Leanne Cauldwell and Alfred Cattermole trudged off the Hogwarts Express laden with heavy trunks and their owls.

The two best friends eagerly scanned the tops of heads in front of them searching for their other best friend, Roberto Hagrid. They soon found him, 7 foot tall Robbie with his mass of black curly hair was not hard to miss.

"ROBBIE! ROBBIE!" Leanne waved frantically and energetically hitting Alfred on the head with her trunk.

Tears came to his eyes and he walked blindly after Leanne's loud voice.

Bubbly Leanne's blonde hair was bouncing all over her face as she literally bounced over to Robbie.

"Rob! I swear have you gotten taller?" she laughed and looked up to him, her blue eyes sparkling mischeivously.

"Probably," he grinned. "You look different too! This has been the first summer i haven't seen you!"

"Yeah, sorry! But you know i was in Ireland hanging out with aunty Ailbhe, she's so funny! I'll tell you what she said..."

Though Rob laughed at all the right places and responded well, he was internaly examining her. Her blonde hair was longer than the last time he had seen her, she had a tan and she was taller. All this suited her perfectly, in Robbie's opinion and he thought she looked prettier than ever. And last June she had broken up with her boyfriend...Rob grinned to himself and cleared his throat.

Leanne stopped talking and listened to what he was about to say and couldn't for the world of her understand why he had started blushing.

"Em-"

His awkward start came to an untimely end as Alfred finally made his way over to them, his eyes completely dry.

He clapped Robbie on the shoulder. "All right mate? Found out about the thing happening this year?" Alfred had been there when Hagrid let slip about the event happening this year and had been as curious and frustrated as Robbie had been about the mystery of it.

"Na...but dad said it'll be announced at the feast."

"What? Then what are we waiting here for? C'mon, i'm starving." and he headed off in the direction of the carriages that Robbie and Hagrid's beloved Thestrals pulled.

"Oh you're hungry are you?" remaked Leanne sarcastically, "Why i would never have guessed...i only heard it a billion times on the train..."

Alfred ignored her and Robbie laughed as he opened a door to one of the carriages, feeling happier than ever as he was with his two best-friends in the world.


	6. Chapter 5 teddy lupin

Sadly, i do not own harry potter.

Hope you like this chapter. :)

* * *

review!

"Did you buy anything in Hogsmeade on your way down?" Alfred asked Robbie as they got out of the carriages.

"Well dad agave me a few galleons but what i really want is the _Lightning 3000,"_ he said wistfully.

Alfred snorted. "They're _so _exspensive! Sorry to crush your dreams but your never gonna get it mate." He clapped Robbie on the shoulder understandingly, as he, too, had been drooling over it when they saw it in Diagon Alley over the summer.

"Doesn't Harry have one, though?" Leanne piped up to both Robbie and Alfred's surprise – Leanne was clueless about Quiddich and though what she said was well known, it was still an amazement to hear her say the first logical thing she's ever said about Quiddich.

"Yeah," said Robbie, recovering first after her shocking burst of knowledge, "But he got it free on the England team – they always get best brooms."

"Lucky buggers," Alfred commented enviously. "I really hope we get to play some day." He was talking enthusuastically – Quiddich was the love of his life. He'd played as Chaser for the Gryffindor House team since 2nd year and had been made Captain at the start of his 5th year – and they had never lost a match. Robbie was a beater, along with Teddy Lupin.

To Leanne's disappointment - they continued the talk on Quiddich and Lenne soon grew bored and caught up with fellow Gryffindor, Jasmine Abercrombie. She appreciated that they loved the sport but she really couldn't keep up when they got into their Quiddich mode.

Jasmine grinned at her. "Are you still 'just friends' with Robbie then?"

"'Course! I don't get why everyone should think we should go out." She was upset, she hated thinking about Robbie that way. She knew he was good looking, after all he was one of the most fancied people in the school, but he was her best-friend and she couldn't see past that.

A stunningly beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair turned around to face Jasmine and Leanne to answer her question. "Because you'd be SO good together! But then again if you don't have him, i could stand a chance... He is the best looking bloke in this school." 4th year, Victoire Weasley grinned wickedly.

Jasmine snickered, but befrore Leanne could reply, she heard a fake cough from behind her.

"Eh-hem?"

"Yes?" Victoire asked a 5th year with a boyish face and jet black hair, innocently.

"I believe he's not the _best_ looking in the schoo..." Teddy Lupin replied, clearly implying something.

"Oh yes," Victoire nodded earnestly. "I see your point, Alfed is a close contestant" And turning to Leanne grinned, "You lucky witch..."

Jasmine, Leanne and even Teddy, who had been trying to win the best looking in the school, laughed.

Teddy and Victoire were like this. Always flirting, always messing around and always making everyone laugh. They were a duo that hadn't been seen since the Weasley twins.

Flirting was all they did though, as neither of them could act seriously enough to act upon the obvious attraction to each other.

"So Ted, got lost in a maze any time lately?" Victoire enquired, her navy-blue eyes sparkling mischeivously. Neither Leanne or Jasmine had any idea what she was talking about so they figured it was just another of their many inside jokes.

Ted growled, pretending to be annoyed.

A passing 7th year Slytherin heard his growl and smirked. "Taking afer your father then, Lupin?" A few of his Slytherin friends behind him guffawed.

Leanne, Jasmine and Victoire were furious, Victoire opened her mouth to retort back but Teddy got there first.

"That's right Pritchard. Didn't you hear?" He dropped his voice conspiciously. Leanne found herself leaning in, even though she knew it was going to be a wind-up.

"_I'm a WEREWOLF!" _He looked around impressively for a moment before he pinched up his face and looked for a second as though he was constipated. Then his facial features began to change and distort and hair began to grow on his face.

He had metamorphed his face into the face of a werewolf. He growled again, but this time it was much more menacing.

Pritchard and his mates took a quick step back and glanced at each other. They were too proud to run but they did walk away _very _quickly.

"Woo, woo, _WOOOOO!" _Teddy wolf-called after them.

Everyone in the Entrance Hall had heard the exchange and they all, part from a few Slytherin's, fell about laughing.

As Teddy metamorphed his face back to normal, Leanne had to hand it to him; he put on a good show.


	7. Chapter 6 the sorting

I realized that the last chapter was longer than the others and so will this one so sorry, my chapters wont be consistent.

Review please! i love them :)

* * *

sadly, i do not own harry potter or any of its characters, the amazing jk rowling does. I just own the characters i make up. With the sorting house song i tried to do a sonnet, i hope its ok!

After Teddy's pay-back on the Slytherin everyone was in a joyous mood as they made their way into the Great Hall, everyone chatting excitedly – word had spread that an announcement was being made that evening.

Robbie, Alfred, Leanne, Victoire, Teddy and Jasmine sat down at the Gryffindor table. Jasmine drifted up along to her friends.

"How's your gran, Ted?" Robbie grinned, meaning Andromeda, Teddy's only living relative – part from the Malfoys, but somehow everyone always forgot about them, especially Teddy. "Still buying your clothes?"

Teddy stuck his tongue out and had begun a retort when the large doors of the Great Hall sprung open. Tiny Professor Sprout led a line of nervous 1st years, only a bit taller than himself up to the front of the Hall.

Some of them pointed in awe at the enchanted ceiling, bewitched to look like the sky outside. Tonight it was pitch black with a full moon. Robbie grinned as he looked at it – he was sure Teddy hadn't even known about it when he pretended to be a werewolf.

As he watched the 1st years, he felt a pang in his chest. They had seven wonderful years of Hogwarts in front of them, but he had only one left with nothing to look forward to apart from hard work and N.E.W.T's. Hogwarts was all he knew – for the first nine years of his life he had lived on the Hogwarts grounds with Hagrid, he knew every creature in the Dark Forest, every teacher's name and what class they taught and every name of every student since he was six years old. When he turned eleven he moved into the castle and now that he was seventeen he didn't know what was for him with life after Hogwarts. He didn't even know what he wanted to work as.

Thankfully the sorting hat's brim ripped open and his song begun which snapped him out of his spiralling gloom of worrying about his future.

"_I am the hat who will decide who goes where,_

_just pop me on your head and i will set thee right,_

_into which house your fellow students share,_

_in where thee will sleep every night._

_Will thee be placed in fearless Gryffindor,_

_where those go who are noble and brave,_

_or will it be with the smart Ravenclaws?_

_Where those smart fellows go and study like slaves._

_Or will it be in humble Hufflepuff,_

_where those who are fair and true belong,_

_or in Slytherin where they are tough,_

_and cunning enough to hate being wrong._

_So in these houses i will place thee,_

_so step up to see where thee will be!"_

Clapping broke out across the Hall and Alfred grinned at him across the table. "Thank God the Hat's song was short, the sooner the Sorting's over, the sooner i can eat!" Robbie and Leanne laughed, though Leanne did roll her eyes at him. Alfred however wondered why they laughed, after all he was just telling the truth.

"Acton, Jessica!" squeaked Flitwick, the Deputy Head of the school.

A small girl who Robbie could see was shaking even though he was sitting near the back of the Hall walked up and sat on the stool. The Hat fell over her eyes when she put it on.

"_Ravenclaw!"_ The little girl trotted over to Ravenclaw. Robbie watched her and commented, "Blimey, i don't remember being that small in 1st year!"

Alfred snorted. "Do you _ever _remember being that small?"

Robbie was used to his height and took comments about it laughingly. "Not since my second birthday," he grinned.

"Whitecliff, Lorcon!"

They had missed a few people when they chatted and they stopped to watch a dirty-blonde haired boy sit on the stool, spotting a pair of wide, owl-like eyes disappearing under the Hat.

"He looks a lot like Luna," Robbie noted.

Victoire looked up from her discussion with Teddy, no doubt planning their first prank and said, "Oh yeah, i forgot Lorcon and Lysander were starting this year! They will be in the same year as my brother then..."

"What?" Leanne looked surprised. "I didn't know you had another brother! I thought it was just Dominique." Dominique was Victoire's younger sister who would be in 2nd year this year.

"Na, there's Louis too, he's the baba of the family." She smirked, Robbie had the feeling that Louis didn't like being referred to as the 'baba' of the family. "There he is, easy to see him isn't it? Like Dominique, he's got the Weasley's signature hair." She pointed him out unnessacarily, as like she said it wasn't hard to see him. He was gangly and had bright red hair, that seriously diminished the ginger hair of the girl standing behing him. "I hope he's in Gryffindor." Victoire actually loked serious for once as she said this. Teddy noticed too.

"Aww, are you actually feeling sisterly to one of your brother's?"

Victoire hit him around the head. "_No, _i just don't want him to break the Weasley tradition of being in Griffindor."

"_Riiight." _

"Weasly, Louis!"

Louis was the last name on the roll call and looked seriously green. Robbie felt sorry for him, not only was being last in the roll call agonizing, he also loked like he was worrying about not breaking the Weasley tradition.

Victoire looked worried too, she was clutching Teddy's bicep and Teddy was wincing as she dug her nails into his skin as the hat fell over Louis' eyes.

"_Gryffindor!"_ If Victoire looked relieved when she heard this it was nothing compared to the almighty relief shown on Louis' face.

Louis got a standing ovation from all the Weasley's on the Gryffindor table, including Victoire and Dominique's friends. He smiled weakly and sank ionto the bench next to Victoire.

And Victoire, forgetting all her principals, gave him a hug, doing something something she hated – proving Teddy right.


	8. Chapter 7 the announcement

R&R please!

The dishes in front of them disappeared, and they all sat back, rubbed their stomachs and grinned sleepily at each other.

"I have a few announcements to make." the new Headmistress Sprout stood up.

The lazy muttering stopped, and the students interest perked – perhaps now would be the time they heard about the event this year.

"As you know, Proffessor McGonnalgal retired last year, so there will be a couple of staff changes." She motioned down the table to a young man with a scar on his cheek. "Proffessor Longbottom will be the new Herbology professor."

A storm of clapping broke out at – Neville Longbottom was a well-known and respected name, everyone knew about his revolution in his 7th year and the destroying of the last Horcrux.

Neville blushed and self consciencely raised a hand to achknowledge the applause.

After beaming fondly at the man who had once been her favourite student, Sprout continued, "Proffessor Sinistra will be Hufflepuff's head of house."

More applause, someone hooted over at the Hufflepuff table as the Astrononomy Proffessor waved at the students.

"Roberto Hagrid and Mary Hart are the new Head Boy and Head Girl. If you are worried about something or are lost please talk to them, along with the Prefects." Wolf whistles and claps broke out – Robbie and Mary Hart were popular in the school. Robbie caught his father beaming proudly from the high table, tears in his eyes. Robbie grinned at him and waved. Hagrid's smiled widened.

"And now, as some of you, or possibly all of you," she grinned at the students. "Have heard that an event will be taking place this year." She paused, well aware that this would agonize the students.

Robbie, Leanne and Alfred glanced at each other excitedly and leaned forward on their chairs, elbows on the table and watching Proffessor Sprout avidly. Many also followed this pose.

"Though many thought it wouldn't be a good idea, it has decided that it will go through again, in the first time in seventeen years." Many now realized what it was. "Hogwarts will, once again, play host to the Triwizard Tournament."

"NO WAY!" Victoire and Teddy chorused, clearly heard over the storm of clapping.

"Yes way," grinned Sprout, but then her face fell. "As you may know, a boy died last time. Cedric Diggory." A silence fell respectately, most had heard the name but the one's who didn't just followed suit of everyone else. Sprout nodded approvingly and continued. "But the Tournament itself was safe, the murder of Cedric was orchestrated by You-Know-Who, so the Ministry thought it safe enough to do it again. Though, as the same as last time, there is an age restriction of sevventeen. Those who are already seventeen, or will be before the 30st of October will be allowed to add theeir name."

Leanne, Alfred and Robbie grinned at each other widely, all three of them were seventeen.

The same could not be said for Ted and Victoire. When Alfred glanced at them, there faces were grumpy and glum. "Are you going to try put your name in?" He grinned.

He got identical glares from both of them, apparently it was no laughing matter. "Uncle George told us about the time he and Fred tried to get past and they got giant white beards. And personally, beards do NOT suit me, so i don't see the point in trying." She sounded hopeless, and Alfred felt sorry for her, he knew he'd be upset too if he hadn't been of age.

Ted, however did not look so hopeless, he appeared to be thinking very hard about something. Alfred knew that look.

"Your not thinking of another way to get in are you...? Did you hear about what Fred and George-"

"Yeah i heard! Don't worry, i'll have something better up my sleeve." He smiled smugly at all of them.

"Oooh, how're you going to do that?" Victoire enquired enthusiastically, obviously hoping to be in on the plan.

Ted bit his lip. "Not sure," he admitted. Everyone laughed and Victoire rolled her eyes.

"But i'll figure it out! After all, we do have two months until Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming."

Beauxbatons. He had forgotten that Beauxbatons were in the Triwizard tournament and now felt sick to his stomach. In two months he would see his estranged mother and possibly his twin-brother, who would, too, be of age...

Robbie glanced up to the high table and his big, brown eyes instantly met beetle-like ones.

Around them, people were getting up, chatting excitedly, but Robbie and his father were trapped in the same world of dread, anxiety and excitement. 


	9. Chapter 8 arrival of the schools

R&R please!

To Robbie's surprise, the two months to the arrivals of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons flew by in a whirl of classes. It was a relief actually, that Quiddich would be cancelled this year as 7th year was their hardest year yet with tougher classes and longer periods doing homework.

Robbie rubbed his temples, his elbows leaning on the desk with his eyes shut. He had been up until three the previous night trying to finish his back-log of homework, and yet he still hadn't achieved anything. He still needed to practise the Patronus charm for Proffessor Etvet in Defense Against the Dark Arts, answer questions on the House Elves and their rights in Recent History and to write an essay on Chimaras set by his own father, which Robbie thought was down-right mean of him.

"Rob! _Robbie!"_ Leanne hissed hitting him hard in the side with her elbow. He moaned and clutched his side.

"What did you do that for?" He asked loudly. She gave him a meanigful look that Robbie didn't understand and on his right, Alfred was snickering.

"Roberto, its so nice that you finally deemed my lesson interesting enough to take part in."

Robbie froze in his chair. He had completely forgot he was in Transfiguration. He turned away from Leanne and to Proffessor Twittle, who was staring at him, her eyes raised.

"Sorry, Proffessor."

"Lucky for you, this class will be cut short as our visitors will be arriving soon, and as i do not wish to put a damper on anyone's spirit this afternoon, you will _not _get a detention. But next lesson, i want your _full _attention, understood?"

"Yes, Proffessor." Robbie said weakly, sagging in relief into his chair, he didn't think he could handle detention along with his large pile of homework he'd already got from the half day.

"Clear away, put your bags in your common room and meet up in the Entrance Hall in five minutes." Proffessor Twittle announced, ten minutes later.

Everyone's chair scraped loudly on the stone floor as they pulled back their chairs and about ten people got stuck in the doorway, all trying to leave as quickly as possible.

Proffessor Twittle was a good teacher, who was stern but fair. And she had to laugh at the sight of ten fully-grown wiggling bodies in her doorway. _"Honestly,_ no one would ever think you're the eldest in this school. I've seen 1st years behave better than you lot!" She flicked her wand and all ten of the students seemed to slide easily out of the doorway as though it was ten metres wide.

As she walked out the door behind them, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Alfred, Leanne and Robbie were still packing up.

"C'mon, you lot, aren't you excited to see Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?" She asked, she was rather excited herself, she had never been to a Triwizard Tournament before.

When she said 'Beauxbatons' Leanne and Alfred glanced quickly at Robbie who was staring intently at his bag.

Leanne put on a clearly false excited voice (she had never been the best actress). "Oh yes of course! We'll be off now!" She grinned widely, scaring Twittle a bit as she unintionally showed all her teeth.

And all three of them hurried out as fast as their classmates, leaving Proffessor Twittle slightly bemused.

But the second they were out of her sight, they slowed down to a dawdle. Leanne glanced anxiously at her best-friend. "Robbie? We don't have to go if you like."

Robbie looked up at his two best-friend's faces and he believed them. They would miss out of seeing the arrivals of the two schools and he knew they wouldn't complain but he couldn't do that to them – he knew they were excited. So he just said, "Na, we'll go down. I'll have to see them at the feast anyway. I'd rather do it sooner rather than later, i guess."

Leanne and Alfred still looked uncertain, so Robbie strode ahead. They had to jog to catch up with his long legs.

"_Horcrux." _Robbie said to the Fat Lady. Her friend Violet looked at him in great shock.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that awful word?"

"No, Vi – it's the password!" She patted her plump hand against Violet's head.

As the three of them went in, Violet was looking outrageous. "What a horrible password! People could get ideas, you know!"

"Yes, that's what i thought too, but i guess a true Gryffindor wouldn't be into that kind of stuff..."

They had barely finished their conversation, when the trio appeared at the portrait again.

They hurried down the moving staircase and within minutes they were in the packed Entrance Hall.

Robbie spotted Hagrid on the far side of the hall, tugging at his beard anxiously. Robbie considered going to stand with him, but instead he was herded into the back line by the new Proffessor Longbottom and Proffessor Flitwick.

The whole school waited with baited breath. Leanne and Alfred craned their necks to see over some 6th years but Robbie could see easily, as he was at least four foot taller than everyone else.

He had heard stories about the Tournament but was still awed as a pirates ship rose out of the Black Lake. It was the largest ship he had ever seen.

Excited mutterings rung through the crowd but Robbie had already lost interest. He scanned the skies, as he guessed they would come again in the flying carriage.

Proffessor Sprout eagerly shook the hands of the Highmaster of Durmstrang.

"That's Proffessor Koskov!" Leanne hissed to them.

Robbie barely heard her, he had spotted something in the sky.

Some 1st years had to, and they were pointing up at the sky in shock.

The carriage grew bigger and bigger as it got closer. It was a cream colour, and six large stallions with gleaming coats flew downwards. As they landed, Robbie could hear his heart thumping and his hands were sweating.

The door opened and five girls stepped out of it, followed by five boys. Even in his state of high agitation, Robbie couldn't help but notice that the French girls were really pretty, especially one olive-toned girl with big brown eyes and long black hair.

His attention was soon caught by one of the boys. He had curly black hair, was seven foot tall, and apart from his blue eyes...he looked exactly like Robbie.

His breath got caught in his throat as their eyes met across the sea of shorter heads.

The other boy's eyes widened, and Robbie knew, he too, recognised him. But then a shadow passed across the boys face and he turned away, but not before Robbie noticed him glaring at him.

Sad, bemused and shocked, Robbie hadn't known what to expect when he saw his twin for the first time but this was not at all what he'd thought it'd go like.

He put his troubled gaze on the next person coming out of the carriage. His heart thumped louder than ever, but then it stopped completely. His mother was supposed to be a half-giant, but the woman was the same height as Proffessor Sprout, who greeted her warmly.

The carriage door was closed. There was no one left in the carriage. Olympe Maxine wasn't here.

Robbie was not one to usually show his emotions but at that moment tears threatened to spurt out;

His estranged twin hated him and his mother didn't show.

He turned away, shrugging off a hand on his shoulder, and walked up to his dad.

Hagrid took one look at his son, grasped his shoulder and they walked back to their hut.


	10. Chapter 9 beauxbatons

New chapter!

Review pleeeeeease!

"All righ' now son?" Hagrid and Robbie were standing outside the Great Hall.

Robbie was embarrassed about crying and just nodded gruffly and pushed open the door.

Nobody noticed them come in as many were still only finding their seats. Robbie looked around, the light blue uniforms of the Beauxbatons students, the brown fur coats of the Durmstrang boys and the black cloaks of Hogwarts made it look like their were a lot more people in the Hall then there really was. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were spread here and there across the Hall – when Robbie glanced at the Gryffindor table he saw Frederick and a blonde girl Robbie didn't know and the black-haired girl he thought was pretty sitting beside him. They weren't sitting so far away from Leanne, Alfred, Victoire and Ted. They were all staring at the Frederick in open-mouthed shock.

Great, thought Robbie. This wasn't going to be awkward AT ALL.

Grimly, he said goodbye to Hagrid who looked like he wanted to go over to Frederick, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Luckily, Frederick didn't see him coming and by the time he sat down, the three Headmasters were walking up the aisle so Frederick couldn't change tables even if he wanted to.

The Beauxbatons crowd jumped up and didn't sit down again until the Headmistress-who-wasn't-Olympe sat down. Some people laughed, including Teddy, though Victoire did not.

It seemed everyone was watching him as he sat down. Many don't know about him having a twin, but it wasn't hard to guess now. Their stares went from Frederick, to Robbie, to Hagrid and back to Frederick. Hagrid was busy having a forced-looking conversation with Neville, Frederick looked oblivious to their stares as though he was use to it so Robbie plunged into a conversation with Teddy to get the heat off him.

He forced a grin. "So, Teddy found a way to get passed the age-line?"

If Teddy thought anything weird about the tone of his voice or the look on his face he didn't say anything but enthusiastically began talking about his and Victoire's plans which soon got Robbie smiling for real and laughing.

"I tell you, there is _no way _that is going to work! Crouch was a really skilled wizard, you will so not be able to confund the Goblet of Fire!" Leanne exclaimed, Ted had been talking to his godfather and got it into his head that he'd be able to enter if he confunded the Goblet.

"Nope, Crouch was _not _a skilled wizard, he was loopy! I can _definitely _do this." He leaned back casually, his voice confident.

"But you know, Crouch wasn't trying to get passed the age-line, he just wanted to confuse the Goblet into taking one more school." Robbie pointed out.

Ted's confident smile got wiped from his face as he exchanged horrified looks with Victoire. The other three laughed, their 'amazing' plan was going downhill fast.

"Maybe we could vanish the age line…?" Victoire suggested without much conviction.

Teddy shook his head. "No…do you wanna pop down to Hogsmeade to talk to George, he might have some ideas."

"Hogsmeade isn't until November, and the champions will be chosen tomorrow night." Alfred said.

"DUH. Who said we're going to wait until _November _to go to Hogsmeade?" Teddy exchanged incredulous looks with Victoire as though Alfred was thick.

"Emmm says the Hogwarts rulebook?" Alfred retorted.

"We have a rulebook?" Ted and Victoire exclaimed at the same time, genuinely shocked. Teddy recovered first and continued the conversation. "Anyway, have you three have _never _been to Hogsmeade without permission before?"

"Nope. We'd get caught anyway." Leanne said.

Victoire and Teddy rolled their eyes. "Of course you'll get caught if you walk straight out the gate! Have you ever wondered about any other ways to get into Hogsmeade? Any _secret _ways?"

"Not really." Leanne sounded off-hand but Robbie and Alfred looked interested. "_Are _there any secret ways into Hogsmeade?"

Teddy looked mock-outraged. "Tut, tut! A Head Boy wanting to break the rules?"

Victoire looked scandalized. "Oh my! What my Uncle Percy would say if he ever heard that…"

Teddy and Victoire laughed and began swapping stories on the most boring stories Percy had ever told them. Teddy was invited to most Weasley family reunions and he was almost apart of the family so he was as well a part of the family-jokes as any one of them. Indeed, he made up half of them.

Robbie continued to dwell on what they had said. He would never grass on them but he was often curious how Ted and Victoire knew all the secret passages around the school. Once Robbie had walked into Teddy's dormitory where he heard him whisper "_Mischief Managed," _and then he closed his trunk with a snap. That was the closest Robbie had ever got to finding out about their secret.

He was about to enquire more when a girl interrupted Teddy and Victoire's conversation for him. He started when he realized it was the pretty, black-haired girl from Beauxbatons, who had been sitting next to his brother. He wondered why Frederick and the blonde girl didn't come over with her.

"_Excuse moi?" _she tapped Victoire on the shoulder, who turned around to face her. "I am sorry. But you look very familiar! Have we met before?" Robbie noticed that her English was very good.

Victoire didn't look surprised at all, it was as though French strangers always came up to her and claimed to know her.

"Well my mum and aunt went to Beaxbatons, maybe there is picture's of them or something…" she replied.

"What was your muzzer's name?"

"Fleur Delacour."

The French girl clapped her hands in delight and squealed, "Oh but of course! You look _exactly _like her! Fleur Delacour is a hero in Beauxbatons, after all she did represent the school in the Triwizard Tournament! You must be so, so proud!"

Victoire looked slightly taken aback by the girls enthusiasm and just nodded. Wondering if the French girl was going to bring up anything embarrassing that Teddy could tease her about, she switched to French and the girl looked, if possible, even more pleases and happy.

They jabbered in French for the next couple of minutes, only stopping to eat their food which had appeared on their plates a couple of minutes earlier.

After a while, Victoire switched back to English. "Ehhh…we were wondering what happened to Madame Maxine, your old Headmistress?" She glanced quickly at Robbie, but he, along with Leanne, Alfred and Teddy were all watching the French girl closely. She went a bit pink and glanced over at Frederick. His tension seemed to have eased and he was laughing with his blonde friend.

"_Well…_she..she.." She took a deep breath. "Died. Fifteen years ago. Apparently she had been very sick before and one day, during a holiday, she went to sleep..and never woke up." Her voice faded a way. And for the first time, she set her deep brown eyes onto Robbie. "I'm so sorry." She rose up and went back to Frederick.


	11. Chapter 10 apologies

Review please!

a/n the conversation Frederick and his friends are written in English but there really speaking in French. This chapter is kinda boring but I had to put it in

"So Sophie, what did you talk about?" Frederick pounced on her the second she sat down.

Sophie and the blonde girl, Charlotte rolled their eyes at him.

"I was right! The girl, Victoire," Sophie cocked her head in Victoire's direction. "Is Fleur Delacour's daughter!"

Charlotte's eyes popped out. "Know w -"

Frederick waved his large hands impatiently and interrupted her. "Did you talk to him at all?"

Though 'him' could have meant a lot of people, Sophie knew who he meant. "Not directly but Victoire asked a question about your mum…" She trailed off, wondering if she could continue but once again he waved his hands, wanting her to go on, "She wanted to know why she wasn't here. So I told them that she had died and…and…just LOOK at him, I really think Roberto didn't know."

Frederick's mouth fell open in shock. _How could he not know she died?_ If this was true, then everything he had ever thought about his twin and father were unfair. He glanced over at Robbie, he was white with shock and he was staring at his dinner blankly. Four people around him, were all watching him with their mouth's open. Robbie must have sensed his gaze on him, as he looked up and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Robbie stood up - he was walking towards them.

He sat on the seat opposite him. Charlotte and Sophie scooted down a couple of places to give them some space.

"Mate, I'm sorry."

Frederick stared at him in a shock, he had expected him to cry, or ask for more details, or accuse him of not telling him but instead he was feeling sorry for him.

"What?"

"I had my dad to bring me up but Olympe died when you were two, a couple of days after I was left with dad. Who brought you up?"

"Oh-oh em _mum's_ friend, she died when I was twelve though, she was pretty old." He emphasized the word 'mum' because he had noticed that he called her Olympe, not mum.

"Merlin! Sounds like you've had a tough life." He sympathised.

Frederick had hated his twin his whole life and his father more for picking him, and then not asking about him when his mum died, so he could not get his head around that, not only was his twin blameless, he was also a genuinely nice person. How could you go from hating someone all your life to not in one night? Frederick tried to push his thoughts away as he focused on his first conversation with his twin.

"I'm fine. Professor Teely has been very kind to me, and has let me stay in Beauxbatons over the summer's when I'm not with friends." He spoke fondly, Wendy Teely was the closest thing to a mother he had.

"Professor Teely?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Our Headmistress. She took over after mum died."

Robbie looked at the top table. The woman-who-hadn't-been-Olympe looked hawk-like and mean with black hair in a bun. This surprised Robbie, Frederick's tone of voice and description of her made her out as a kind, motherly figure. She definitely didn't look either of these things.

"She looks nice," he lied.

"Yeah, she taught me my English."

"Well, it's very good," Robbie smiled at him. He looked at the top table again and this time found Hagrid staring at them anxiously. Robbie motioned with his hands to come over – Hagrid stood up immediately, nearly knocking over his dessert bowl. Frederick noticed him come over, and his face closed over – he still wasn't sure if his father knew or not.

By the time Hagrid had reached them, the whole school was staring at the three of them – most of the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons crowd understood what was going on but the Durmstrang boys were just goggling at the sheer size of Hagrid.

"Frederick." Hagrid whispered. Though his beard obscured most of his face, his beetle-eyes clearly shone with tears and emotion.

Frederick nodded curtly at him.

"Dad, Olympe died on that break she took fifteen years ago."

Hagrid stared at Robbie for a few moments, digesting this. "So that's why she never wrote back." And the tears that had been threatening to overflow, fell from his face and his shoulders hunched over.

This resolved things for Frederick, and he patted him on the shoulder. "Eh…dad?" he asked uncertainly. Hearing his long-lost son call him dad seemed to cease Hagrid's tears and he looked up at him.

"Son. What you must have thought of us. I should have tried harder but when O-olympe didn't return any of my letters, I was just too angry with her…" He trailed off, willing Frederick to understand.

Frederick nodded slowly. "It will be ok. At least we all know the truth."

After that, the mood considerably lightened and the three half-giants had a lengthy conversation finding all about each other, lasting long after the speeches were done and the last person had left.


	12. Chapter 11 happy

Like to say thanks to for bein a gr8 friend and supportive of this story

Anyways r&r please oh yeah, and I said robbie and freddy were quarter giants but, as a reviewer pointed out, there actually half-giants so that's changed

A weight he didn't know he carried had lifted from Robbie's shoulders. He was really happy that Halloween day, it was like he had swallowed a whole cauldron full of Europhia potion he had made last year in Potions.

Though he knew his mother was dead and he should feel sad, the truth was he wasn't. He actually felt guiltily relieved that there was finally a reason why she had never came back for him. In fact, the only thing that was slightly bothering him was that last night, after the feast, Frederick had taken an obvious interest in Leanne.

Robbie was ashamed at his cowardice, but him, Alfred and Leanne had been getting on so well the last two months and he was scared of upsetting the status-quo if he asked Leanne out. And besides, he couldn't even imagine how awkward it would be if she said no.

Robbie grinned wryly to himself. Here he was worrying about the status-quo when _nothing _was the same anymore. He finally had his twin brother.

As if by twin-telepathy, Frederick appeared in front of him, in a thick coat. "Rob!"

"Heya, Freddie, what you wearing that coat for? It's not even cold!" he eyed the wooly earmuffs in confusion.

"To _you _it's not, but to me its freeeeezzzzzing! I miss France." He looked grumpy for a second before he brightened. "C'mon, let's go see who else is entering. You're entering, right?"

"Yep, so is Alfred and Leanne."

"Leanne?" Freddie looked startled. "But she's way to pre -" he trailed off, blushing.

Robbie was irritated as it was clear what he had almost said about Leanne, but tried not to show it. "Don't let her hear you say that. She's big on feminism, Leanne is, and besides what about Sophie and Charlotte? They are both beautiful."

Freddie nodded, looking quite abashed. "Yeah, and Beauxbaton's last champion was a girl too."

"Oh yeah, Vicky's mum!" Robbie grinned, if someone was 'way to pretty' to be in the tournament, it would have to be Fleur Weasley.

They sat down at Gryffindor table, oblivious to the many stares that followed the identical half-giants.

Though he knew it was possessive and extremely immature of him, Robbie immediately bagged the chair next to Leanne.

"Who's put their names in?" he asked the gang, which had grown three member's overnight, Sophie, Charlotte and Frederick.

"Dana Baddock, Timothy Withers, Joseph Cannon, Susan Melkin, Thomas Whitby, Peter Locus and Jasmine in your year. And then all the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang lot." Victoire trailed off. Robbie glanced at her – she looked pissed off, as did Teddy beside her.

"No luck with George then?" he asked sympathetically.

Victoire looked indignant that Robbie thought her favourite uncle had come up with nothing. "He came up with loads _actually._"

"I don't see any white beards…" Robbie wondered if they had followed any of George's advice.

"We just got the last one off." They rubbed their chins simultaneously. "We tried all of them, and NONE of them worked. Up since six this morning, _and none of them worked." _Teddy looked seriously annoyed, Robbie hadn't seen him this peeved since Chudley Canons lost to the Tornadoes last year.

Robbie turned to the rest of the gang, who were actually of age. "Have any of you put your names in?"

Leanne shook her head, her blonde hair falling attractively into her eyes. "We were waiting for you two, so we could all do I together."

"Cheers." Robbie and Frederick grinned at her for a long time.

"Erm…will we go up now then?" Leanne asked, wanting them to stop smiling at her.

The six of them eagerly got up, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred and Charlotte chatting animatedly together.

"Hey, Rob? Alf, Lee?" Ted called. They turned around warily, all thinking that he wanted them to put his name in. "If it can't be me or Vicky, then I hope it's one of you lot."

This surprised them all slightly, Ted was usually never this serious. "Thanks mate." They made their way to the top of the hall all hoping that once the champion's were picked, he would go back to normal.

"Huh, I didn't see the Goblet of Fire being put there last night." Robbie noted in surprise.

Leanne snorted. "You were having a pretty intense time of it last night, I wouldn't blame you. Speaking of which," she dropped her voice and leaned in towards him, "how's your dad doing?" Her breath tingled on his neck and Robbie forced himself not to shiver.

"He met up with Hermione, Ron and Harry in the Three Broomsticks. If they can't make him feel better, I doubt anyone can."

"He's not here." Leanne said worriedly, looking at the top-table, to Hagrid's empty chair.

"He probably just slept in," He shrugged – he wasn't worried, Hagrid often missed breakfast. What Robbie really noticed when looking at the top-table was Professor Teely, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. She looked cold and mean, and Flitwich was pointlessly trying to make conversation with her.

Robbie shivered, for a completely different reason than with Leanne, he wasn't sure why, but he felt uncomfortable around her.


	13. Chapter 12 the champions

**New chapter! Yay... :)**

* * *

**review please!**

The chatter was almost deafening inside the hall that night. The feast has been eaten in record timing, and now the five tables were cleared. Every single eye was on Professor Sprout.

Finally she stood up, the excited hum died, leaving an intense silence in its wake.

"The time has come for the Goblet of Fire to choose the three school champions. Every champion must compete, there is no backing out. The three tasks are set to test your bravery, quick-thinking, skill and logic. The winner will win 3000 galleons, the Triwizard cup and glory for their school. When I call your name, please come up by the top table and into the door on the left."

She made her way to the Goblet of Fire. Every face was alight with anticipation.

Professor Sprout put out her hands. The flames turned blue and up shot a piece of paper.

"The Durmstrang champion will be, Lukiz Pacter!" a storm of clapping broke out across the hall. A burly looking fellow with a hansome face stood up from the Slytherin table, leaving some very unhappy Durmstrang students behind him.

He walked passed the professor's table, earning a happy nod from Highmaster Koskov.

The flames turned blue once more. Sprout caught the parchment that shot up. "The Beauxbatons champion is Frederick Maxine!" More clapping broke out. Frederick grinned disbelievingly at all of them as they clapped him on the shoulder. Sophie and Charlotte even gave him a hug, though they had also wanted to be school champion.

He followed the footsteps of Pacter, and grinned at Hagrid who was smiling proudly at him. The flames turned blue for the last time. A silence even more tense than previous times descended on the hall. The Hogwarts champion. This is what they were waiting for.

Every Hogwarts student held their breath as Sprout caught the last piece of parchment.

"And the Hogwarts champion is," She cleared her throat, obviously going for the grand effect. "Roberto Hagrid!" Everyone clapped as loud as ever. As Robbie stood up he recieved a hug from Leanne which surprised him but he appreciated very much. Alfred beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder. He got a standing ovation from all his friends and all the first year's who he had shown around in September.

He got up grinning, walking passed the top-table, where Hagrid had tears in his eyes he was so proud, and walked through the door where he had to duck getting in.

"Robbie!" Frederick roared in delight when he spotted his twin.

"Guess we're competing against each other." Robbie grinned.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded happily. "Hope Alfred and Leanne are ok? Charlie and Soph were good sports about it."

"I think so, they seemed happy for me." Robbie hoped they were fine with not being champions and resolved to talk about it when he got back to the common room.

A loud bang was heard from the hall. The twins threw startled glances at each other and ran for the door, Pacter followed.

In the hall, it was chaos. First years were screaming, Professors were running around helplessly and the rest of the student body were watching in awe at the firework display above their heads, and laughing at the havoc around them.

There were swirls of bright orange flame going around and around in circle, mesmerising some people. A giant red and gold lion was galloping around in mid-air, and for some random reason, breathed pink and purple fire every now and then. Loud bangers went off every few seconds and silver sparks were shot up in the air in a quick succesion making a _pooowinnngggg_ noise. But what Robbie was staring at with his mouth hanging open was the biggest firework of all.

In big blue letters, the words CHAMPION ROBBIE were sparkling above the whole scene.

He threw back his head and laughed. Freddie sent him a strange look. "Does this always happens in Hogwarts?"

"It does when Teddy and Victoire are in a good mood." He left Freddie looking shocked and headed towards the culprits, grinning.

"I know I'm Head Boy and all but this is -"

"BRILLIANT!" Alfred interupted him, Robbie didn't mind, it was basically what he was going to say anyway.

Teddy and Victoire however were staring at him doe-eyed as innocent as lambs. "All of this? You think _we_ had something to do with this?"

Leanne snorted, no one bought there innoccent looks, after all they all highly doubted if Teddy and Victoire had ever been innocent in their lives. "One question; how did you know Robbie was going to be champion?"

"We didn't," Teddy started. "You just write it on the firework before you send it up -"

"Not that we'd know anything about it, of course," Victoire finished sweetly.

"Oh, of course." Teddy nodded solemnly. The person who overheard this conversation however, did not believe a word they said.

"Oh is that so, , Ms. Weasley?" They turned around to be face to face with Professor Sprout.

"Yes Miss, though these fireworks are very excellant and were entirely done to support the three champions, we had nothing to do with it." Leanne, Alfred and Robbie laughed, though Teddy and Victoire's remained straight and serious – years of practise of lying about their pranks perfected their poker faces.

"Hmmmm, is that so?" Sprout tapped her finger against her chin. "Well if the _real_ culprits would stop the fireworks they wouldn't get any punishments, only to repair any firework related incidents in the hall."

Victoire and Teddy looked thoughtfully at each other, and as if they could read each other's minds, they took out their wands and simutaneouly did complicated wand movements, and the fireworks disappeared only leaving a faint outline of CHAMPION ROBBIE.

Sprout rolled her eyes and muttered, "I thought so." Behind Teddy, she had spotted Robbie and Freddie who had walked over to them. "Aha! Here are our twin champions!" She grinned at them.

Robbie had a feeling he that he and Freddie had just gotten a new nickname.

**Hope you liked it! **

**So i've came up with a few vague ideas for triwizard tasks but if you have any ideas i would LOVE to hear them so pleeease review with ideas or what you think of the story so far :)**


	14. Chapter 13 before the 1st task

**New chapter, sorry i didn't update in a while, its just i didnt get much reviews and i was suffering minor writers block.**

**ANYWHO this chappter is dedicated to hpgwaddict! **

Leanne and Alfred were happy for Robbie but Leanne was disgusted that the three champions were all male.

"I mean, do they not think we can handle it? Because we can!" Alfred and Robbie rolled their eyes at each other, Leanne was passionate about wiches rights.

"_Anyway," _Alfred interupted her. "After the fireworks, what did they say to you?"

"Oh, the first task is on November 29th! That's not long." Robbie pulled at his collar, he was already nervous.

"Wow. Any idea what it is?" He asked eagerly.

Robbie shook his head glumly, facing the unknown is worse, as he has no way to prepare for it. "I'm just hoping it's not dragons."

"Cheating is all apart of the Triwizard Tournament, _someone_ will find out, and then it's only a matter of time before you find out!" Alfred tried to look on the bright side of things.

"I hope your right, Alf."

October faded into November and the weather got colder, but it was the eve of the first task and Robbie was getting more and more nervous – he nor Freddie had any idea what was coming up in the task. He had even asked Pacter but he just shook his head and looked green. The pressure was getting to all of them.

He went to bed early that night, he didn't think he could stand another minute longer down in the common room where he had been wished luck numerous times which just made him feel sicker. He turned on his stomach and went to sleep to the sounds of Teddy and Victoire singing, _'Robbie is our champion, our champion, our champion, Robbie is our champion, and he's gonna kick all of your ass'!" _

"Rob! Wake up, WAKE UP!"

"I'm the champion, I'm your champion!" he muttered, still half asleep.

Alfred chuckled. "Yes you are. And that's why you have to WAKE UP!" Still nothing.

Alfred sighed, then grinned devishly. "Levicorpus!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robbie was hanging upside down, his arms flailing, and - Alfred was happy to see – wide awake. Unfortunately, now so were the three other boys in the common room. But as tired teenage boys are, they rolled over and fell instantly back asleep.

Alfred let him down and he fell heavily on the bed. "Urrrgh.." Robbie groaned, pulling a hand through his hair.

"Sorry mate, Professor Flitwick told me to wake you by nine."

Robbie bolted up. "Shit, shit _shit!"_ he muttered, getting dressed.

Within ten minutes they were down in the hall eating breakfast. Or rather, Alfred, Leanne, Charlotte and Sophie were – Freddie and Robbie just moved their porridge around the bowl, their faces the same colour as it.

"Frederick? Robbie? Could you follow me please?" Flitwick appeared at their sides, Pacter beside him looking extremely nervous. They shakily got up, barely hearing the many wishes of good luck they recieved.

They walked down to the Quiddich pitch. Robbie looked at it in shock. The grass looked like it had been pulled up as it now resembled a large hill. The three golden hoops were standing at the very top. It looked impressive, but Robbie had no idea what it meant.

"Eh -"

He was interupted by Flitwick greeting the Minister of Magic warmly. "Minister Kingsley! How very nice to see you." Flitwick went on his tip-toes to shake hands with the tall wizard.

"And you, Filius." Kingley replied. He turned to the champions. "Now you have nothing to worry about, you're all capable wizards and will get through this task if you all concentrate and try your best." His deep and soothing voice already made Robbie feel calmer. He even managed a smile at the Minister who he had always liked and respected.

At this point Professor Sprout, Highmaster Koskov and Professor Teely came strolling around the side of the hill.

After the greetings, Kingsley began explaining the rules of the first task.

"Now, by your faces it seems for the first time ever the information on the first task hasn't been leaked out which i think is quite an achievement." Robbie clapped here, Professor Teely glared at him until he stopped. "Thank-you Robbie. Now you three will take it in turns to reach the top of the hill and hovering in each hoop will be a piece of paper that you _must _collect, as it is vital for the next task."

Robbie looked at the hill. He was fit and could easily walk it to get to the top so _what was the catch?_

"Obviously there will be obtacles in the form of creatures and spells in your way so be careful. Quickest person to get to the top gets the most points. Got that?" The three nodded. Kingsley looked satisfied and turned to go, but then he tuned back to them, as if only just realising something. "And you have to go all the way up on foot, no broomsticks, thestrals or apparation is allowed. Not that you could apparate."

"The wand-weighing will take place now and in one hour's time the first task will begin." He grinned. "Myself, the three Headmasters and a surprise guest judge will be judging you."

An hour later, the three champions were standing in a tent, all with casual robes and their school scarves on.

The wand-weighing had been quick. Ollivander was geting old and could not stay for very long as he had an appointment at St. Mungos. Robbie felt for the old man – Hagrid had told him he'd gone through a rough time in the war.

"Pick a card, any card, any card, any card," a man called Lee Jordon was annoyingly waving cards in front of Robbie's face. He took one and asked, "Who are you?"

"Lee Jordon! And, aha! Your Hagrid's son! Hahaha, I was never more surprised when i heard that _Hagrid _had a kid, i tell ya! And then George tells me you have a twin!" Lee Jordon was talking extremely quickly, but surprisingly Robbie understood every word. He now knew what he was here for.

"Your commentating on the tasks aren't you?"

"Got it in one. I do a few league Quiddich matches here and there and Kingsley thought i was the man for the job!" Lee puffed his chest out proudly.

"So, now, you there! You, the Durmstrang bloke! What number card have you got?"

Pacter looked confused and held up his card. It was a two.

"OOOoooOOO, not a good card mate, sorry. You there, who looks like Robbie!"

Freddie looked slightly annoyed at being addressed as such. "Your a commentater, shouldn't you know our names?"

"Oh yeah...oh well i'll ask old Sprout later. Now tell me, what card have you got?" Lee looked unconcerned.

"A seven."

"Hmm, slightly better. Now Robbie, your's!"

Robbie looked down. "A king."

"WOO!" Lee gave a whoop, he seemed to get excited at very little things, Robbie noticed. "You get to go first! Robbie's twin goes second, and sorry," He patted Pacter on the shoulder, "Your last." Lee glanced at his watch and then his eyes rounded. "Merlin! I have to commentate! Good luck, everyone!" He raced out of the tent.

With Lee gone, it was almost completely silent. All the champions could hear was the talking of the crowd outside. Then they heard Lee's name magnify across the grounds f Hogwarts.

"Now witches and wizards, the first task of the legendary Triwizard Tournament is about to take place!" The crowd went wild. "Before I get started, I must introduce the guest judge." For a moment curiosity took the place of Robbie's fear. "She is a past champion, yes, it is the lovely Mrs. Fleur Weasley!" The crowd cheered and whistled.

Robbie peaked out of the tent. He couldn't see the judges but straight opposite him he saw a boy with hair that changed different colours every time he blinked. Beside him, Victoire was staring open-mouthed at her mother. Obviously she hadn't told her daughter she was coming to judge.

"And now first to face the task iiiiiiiiis ROBERTO HAGRID!"

**hope you like it! **

**if i get reviews i'll update faster (which is gonna b the 1st task)**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 14 the 1st task

**The first task now! OoooOO!**

**I've noticed that this is very like the third task in GOF but oh well...**

**sorry i took so long to update but i didnt get much reviews...nd i didnt tink any1 was readin this..if u want me 2 keep going, can u pleeeeeeeeessss review?**

The first obstacle Robbie had to face was a boggart. He had learned about these in third year, so when a zombie began slowly walking towards him he quickly quashed his fear and shouted "Riddikulous!" First challenge out of the way. For a couple of minutes he walked up the hill without any interuptions, so he began to run but as soon as he did, a Erkling came out of nowhere and bit his leg.

"AHH!" He clutched his leg in agony, as he heard cries out from the audience for the first time. Only the embarrasment of dropping out after five minutes kept Robbie going. "Stupefy!" The red shot missed , he tried again, and again until finally the spell connected with the under belly.

As it lay on the ground, Robbie hurried around it. But he could barely walk up the hill with the deep gash in his leg. He thought back onto his classes in Care of Magical Creatures, and remembered his father saying, "Now their bites are'n' poisonous but they're mighty sore so stay away from its mouth." He breathed in relief. Yes, their bites weren't poisonous. "Scougify." He cleaned up the blood and continued limping up the grassy hill.

He got to middle of the hill where it suddenly grew very foggy and he could barely see a thing. "Lumos," he muttered. A light came on at the end of his wand but then he saw another light up ahead, Robbie was hurrying towrds it, but then stopped, it might be a Hinkypunk. So instead he walked as far from the light as possible, while still going forward. Soon the fog ended, and he was out in the open again.

"GRRRRRR!"

Robbie's blood went cold. He knew that sound. And that roar was not his friend. The grassy slope beneath his feet began to tremble, and another roar rumbled from the mountain troll's large, pale-green neck. The audience gasped but Robbie heard none of this, he was staring up at the trolls large, bald head. The troll was still. He was stil. The audince was still.

"RRRAAGHHH!" The troll charged, swinging his club dangerously.

Robbie panicked and shouted out the first thing that came to his head, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

As he watched the club fling out the troll's hand, he was relieved that his random spell had worked. His relief was shortlived as the club came spinning in his direction. "Impedimenta!" He shouted. The club slowed down, and Robbie could catch it with ease. He had heard of how Ron had dropped a troll's own club on his head to concuss it and decided to follow in his godfather's footsteps.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Robbie lazily zoomed the club at the troll's charging head. He had mastered the spell in first year after all. He watched in satisfaction as the club connected with its master's skull with a hollow _thunk_, causing the troll swing his arms about wildly as he went crashing to the floor. And with another flick of his wand and an incantation, the troll was bounded up in ropes, lying on the floor with a rather unpleasant red lump sticking out from its head.

Robbie hurried past the troll, he didn't want to linger around its revolting smell.

As he walked up a quiet part of the hill, he felt so thankful that he had always been intertested in magical beasts, as he probably couldn't have lived through this task without the knowledge of them.

He stumbled on a bit of rock and he winced, his leg was still extremely painful and now that he had no obstacles to distract him, he really felt it.

He took a deep breath and looked up. A wild grin spread across his face. There – right in front of him were three tall wooden posts.

He whooped. He had made it, the first task was over!

He rushed up, the pain in his leg completely forgotten. He was ten metres away, five metres, _one _metre when -

"Halt."

A clear voice stopped him dead, as a sphinx stepped in his path. With an olive-toned face attached on a lion's body, it was a magnificant creature and through Robbie's irritation, he had to admire it.

"I will give you a riddle, no knowledge of the answer i will let you retreat peacefully. Get it right and i'll let you past, but get it wrong and i shall attack." Robbie stared at her, he knew about sphinxes, and awaited the riddle.

The silence stretched and Robbie had to awkwardly clear his throat. "So, ehr...can i hear it then?"

And as though the half-lion, half-human creature had just been waiting for the right time began the riddle, unembarrased.

"Judge no book by its cover, it is said amongst the wise  
My unappealing outside my true usefulness belies  
The swiftest means to reach thy goal lies well-concealed in me  
Extend thy hand then, pilgrim, and embrace thy destiny."

Robbie panicked, _what in Merlin's pants was _that?

"Err..would you mind repeating that, like slower?" He watched her anxiously, afraid she was going to be insulted and attack, but her expression did not falter, and she readily repeated the riddle.

Robbie slumped on the ground, he had once told Leanne that sitting helped him to think.

_Judge no book...my unappealing outside my true usefulness belies..._

Well, he figured, that means that there's an object or an animal that's useful but ugly...he considered mimbulus mimbletonia but then he remembered the third line, _the swiftest means to reach thy goal lies well-concealed in me..._ which obviously means the thing brings you somewhere.

Thoughts were swirling around in his head. A Hippogriff? Thestral? Winged horse? Broomstick? Portkey? Magic Carpet? A Fwooper?

But then he panicked, what if it didn't mean physically bringing you somewhere but it meant that you could reach your dreams? Like a prophecy?

"Sorry what's the last line?" Robbie asked, hoping that would narrow things down a bit.

"Extend thy hand then, pilgrim, and embrace thy destiny."

Robbie scratched his head, that crossed out all the creatures and left a portkey, a broomstick and a prophecy, as all these things you only use your hand to pick up.

Between those three, he narrowed it down. The outside is said to be unappealing...

And then it clicked. He punched the air. "I got it!"

"Yes?"

"It's a portkey!"

There was a silence and Robbie's confidence in his answer began to fade away. He watched her face anxiously, wondering what his fate will be.

After a lifetime she smiled. "You may pass."

"YES!" He punched the air and hurried to the wooden posts. He looked at the top in excitement. He could make out a package up there.

"Accio package!" He said confidently. The package didn't move. He repeated the spell. Still no movement. He sighed, this would need a bit more thinking. "Flipendo!" He used the spell that knocks objects backwards and was relieved to see the package falling from the top of the post.

He grinned and caught the package deflty like it was a quaffle.

The audience went mad and it felt good. Yes, it felt _very _good.

**Ok hoped u liked that chaptr! I'd like 2 tank the harry potter riddle website!**

**review! :Dpleaseyy**


	16. Chapter 15 after the 1st task

**Sooo..remembr how i sed i wudnt update if use didnt reviews? I lied, i wana update! so im gona giv u 1 last chance nd u betr review! :O**

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Robbie was a legend.

"Got away with only a scratch!" Teddy clapped him on the shoulder. "Ha, Vicky's mum wasn't biased _at all, _giving you a ten!"

Victoire hit hm around the head. "I'm going to tell her you thought she was a bad judge now!"

"What? DON'T! YOUR MUM SCARES ME!"

"Merlin...no need to shout," Victoire mimed cleaning out her ear.

"So one ten, two eights...and then the Beauxbatons one giving you a five! What was _that _about? The way Freddie always goes on about her, I thought she'd be nice." Leanne said.

"Yeah -"

"ENOUGH TALK! Open the damn parchment!" Afred shouted impatiently.

"Ok, ok..." Robbie took the package out of his cloak pocket where it had been since the end of the task. He ripped the brown paper off it and stared at the sealed parchment. It was closed in the middle with a golden 'T'. Not wanting to rip the precious parchment, he carefully opened it.

He unrolled it and spread it out across the table. Everyone in the common room squeezed around the table to take a look. At first look, Robbie just thought it was a bunch of squiggly lines, with labels on them, but then little Dominique Weasley pointed out;

"It's a treasure map!"

Robbie leaned closer, and it was, indeed, a treasure map. Of Hogwarts, to be exact.

"What's this about?" Alfred muttered behind him.

"Turn it over!" Jasmine Abercrombie suggested. Robbie did as he was told, and on the back were the instructions which he read aloud;

"_This is a map that leads to invaluable treasure,_

_find it and you will do the 2nd task with leisure."_

"It must be clues about the next task, Rob!" Leanne announced excitedly.

"Wicked!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"Night time expedition!" Teddy and Victoire announced, both heading for the portrait hole.

"Wait," Robbie laughed at their eagerness. "We'll start tomorrow, but i don't think all thirty of us should be on a treasure hunt around the castle."

"Why not?" Teddy demanded.

"Well it'd be pretty easy for the other champions to tag along wouldn't it?"

"I suppose." Teddy sulkily stuck out his lip, his hair turning from red and gold (for the occassion) to raven black.

Victoire snorted. "Ah c'mon my Teddy bear, give us a smile!"

"No." Teddy was over doing the sulky baby act and everyone laughed and went back to the variety of food Victoire and Teddy had brought up from the kitchen.

Robbie, Leanne and Alfred however, went back to the tresure map.

Robbie pointed to the largest outline on it. "Well, that's obviously Hogwarts, and then that's the Black Lake -"

"Oh and that's the Forbidden Forest!"

"And there's the Quiddich pitch!"

"And there's our common room!" Robbie pointed to one of the Hogwarts towers, where it said – '_start here'_.

"Huhh...AHA! 'X' marks the spot!" Leanne pointed triumphantly to a room on the 7th floor.

Robbie and Alfred leaned closer. "What _is _that room? I've never seen that..."

All three of the frowned.

"Well, so far, this treasure hunt is going _very _well." Alfred commented sarcastically, after a few moments of hopeless silence.

Leanne and Robbie laughed, "We'll go up to the 7th floor tomorrow, but right now, all i want to do is sleep..."

**so whaddya think? I no that was a pretty pointles chappy, but oh welll..:)**

**OMG WENT TO C HARRY POTTER ND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS (part1 ) THE OTHER DAY! :O :O :O :D :D :D**

**IT WAS AH-MAAAZING!**

**review please! :D**


	17. Chapter 16 Betrayal

The next day Robbie woke up early. He had been wondering all night what the treasure was and how it would help him in the next task.

He jumped out of bed and changed quickly, while glancing at Alfred's bed but the hangings were still closed. Disappointed, he walked over to his bed – he had hoped Alfie would be as excited as him and would get up early. Robbie pulled apart the hangings and was about to use _Levicorpus _like he had did to Robbie before the first task but the bed was empty.

He bounded down the stairs, grinning, Alfie hadn't forgotten after all! He was probably down in the common room already…

But a quick glance around the common room told him that he wasn't there – only a few early stragglers, including Leanne who was scribbling on a piece of parchment next to the burnt-out fire.

"Leanne!" Robbie called, grinning. Leanne's sleepy head looked up from her quill and smiled at him.

"I'd knew you'd be up early too!" Leanne beamed and gestured down to the parchment. "I'm just writing to mum and dad about your brilliant performance yesterday!"

Fortunately, Leanne went back to writing her letter so she didn't see Robbie's blush and uncontrollable smiling, he was delighted – if Leanne felt he was important enough to write to her parents about maybe he was important enough to her that she'd say yes to a date…? Robbie cleared his throat hopefully and began, "So, Leanne, I was wondering -"

"ROBBIE! LEANNE!" Victoire and Ted bounded over to them wearing funny hats and each holding a muggle device that Leanne knew (she was a muggle-born) were magnifying glasses in one hand and their wands in the other. "We're ready to find some treasure!" they announced enthusiastically. While Leanne laughed fondly, Robbie scowled – he had been so close!

"Shout it out to the whole common room, why don't you? We're supposed to be doing this in secret!" He snapped, seriously pissed off.

"Ah sorry mate," Teddy looked completely unfazed at being snapped at, though Victoire looked slightly affronted beside him. "So where's Alfie? Not still in bed?"

"No," Robbie said shortly, "I thought he'd be down here…"

Leanne rolled up her letter. "I thought he was still in bed, too! I've been down here for half an hour, and I haven't seen him…" Leanne looked slightly worried.

Victoie laughed. "Well you know Alf, he probably got hungry during the night and came down to have an early breakfast – you know him, he could eat all day if you let him."

So the four of them headed down to the Great Hall, but once again, Alfred was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he…?"

"Maybe he's playing Quiddich? You know he probably misses not being able to play." Teddy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Leanne looked doubtful, a thoughtful look on her face.

But as breakfast ended, he still didn't show up. They even waited while Leanne went up to the Owlery to post her letter, but she came back before Alfred showed up.

Leanne rushed over to them, looking slightly confused and hurt. "I met Charlotte in the Owlery!" She exclaimed. "She seemed really flustered so I didn't talk to her long but I asked her if she knew where Alfred was and she said he was helping Freddie with the Treasure Hunt!"

After these words, a silence stretched out between the four.

"You _did _tell Alfred you were going to look for it this morning, didn't you?" Teddy asked Robbie.

"Yeah! We were talking about it last night and he seemed really excited…obviously not…" Robbie finished bitterly, turning away from the all, suddenly thinking of Olympe. He had dismissed the thought that Freddie was a better son a long time ago, but now his best-friend decides to desert Robbie in favour of his twin? He was beginning to see a pattern…Freddie was obviously more fun than him. First his mother, now his best-friend, what next? Leanne? Robbie shook his head angrily, he wouldn't let _that _happen.

"Well c'mon now that we know the opposition have got a head start, we'd better get to work!" Robbie said in a voice that didn't sound like his at all.

He walked away from them, not seeing the look Teddy, Victoire and Leanne exchanged with each other. He had just called his own twin the 'opposition', looking worried, they hastily tried to catch up with Robbie – hopefully the treasure hunt would keep his mind of Alfred's betrayal…

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 17 The Map

**Thanx to L'Homme Noir for reviwing ! **** its because of you that I'm updating :D**

They headed up to the 7th floor. They stopped and looked down a corridor.

"So…any idea what we do now?" Teddy asked, while Victoire looked at an insect scuttling on the ground with her magnifying glass.

Robbie pulled out the map and looked at the 7th floor. There was a dot for where he was and apparently the treasure was down the corridor and opposite the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry.

Putting Alfed out of his mind, his heart exploded in excitement. "It's just down this corridor!" He told the other three excitedly, practically running down the corridor in his excitement to find the treasure.

Out of breath, he came to an unsteady halt in front of the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. Robbie laughed at the picture, he had passed it a few times but never studied it properly.

When the other's got to him, Victoire wondered if it was in the tapestry.

He looked down at the map but the X for the treasure was several metres behind them, Robbie frowned and turned around, how were they supposed to go through a solid wall?

"Apparently the treasure map is behind this wall!" He told the others'.

"Huh, I'm just going to check something," Teddy announced mysteriously, sharing a significant look with Victoire.

Leanne raised her eyebrows at Robbie in confusion, Robbie managed a smile for her and then began presing his hands up to the wall. "It's probably a trick wall, like the rest in Hogwarts.," he told Victoire and Leanne who began pushing the wall, tickling it and muttering incantations to it. But it remained solid.

Teddy came back after a minute, looking miffed. He went straight over to Victoire and told her in a low voice so the other two wouldn't hear, "It's not on the map."

"_What? _That's the first time something didn't show up!" Victoire exclaimed. Leanne and Robbie stared at her, Teddy tutted good naturedly at her, he knew the two wouldn't understand what she meant. "Uh, I mean Teddy was just trying to call a house-elf because he wanted some food and that was the first time one didn't didn't show up…"

"Teddy! We had breakfast half an hour ago and you're already ordering house-elves to get something for you?" Leanne ranted and raved at him, and Teddy glared at Victire and muttered out of the side of his mouth to her, "Thanks for pinning it on me."

"You're welcome," Victoire grinned sweetly at him.

**HP IS AMZING AND THIS IS A LINEBREAK. JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.**

The four slumped against the wall, defeated. They had been trying for almost forty-five minutes, but nothing. The wall remained solid as a rock.

Robbie jumped up and began to pace. "Why won't the wall move? Move wall!"

"Y'know mate, talking to walls isn't a very good sign," Teddy said.

"It's a sign of madness," Victoire added, serenely.

"I'm not mad! I just want. This. Wall. To. OPEN!" He turned around and walked back down the corridor, "C'mon open!"

After pacing three times up and down, he stopped, accepting reluctantly that he would never find a way to get passed the wall. But the something creaked beside him, and he whipped around, Leanne, Teddy and Victoire jumped away from the wall, and stared at it too.

The wall seemed to be re-arranging itself and then the miraculous happened – a door appeared in the wall.

Teddy whooped. Leanne hugged Robbie and exclaimed, "You did this! It probably opens if you want it really bad!"

"Yeah…" Robbie murmured, still in shock, staring at the door.

He swallowed and walked up to it. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was a tight squeeze in the room and thought there was no window or lantern in sight, the room was full of light.

"What _is _this place?" whispered Leanne, staring at the high ceiling.

"No idea…" Robbie said, he looked at the only thing in the room apart from themselves – a chest of drawers. "It's probably in here!" He exclaimed and hurried over to it.

He pulled open drawers at random. Leanne opened the bottom four.

"I think this is it!" Leanne said excitedly, waving a piece of parchment around.

She opened it and the other's didn't need to lean in far to see it in the cramped space.

Robbie groaned, "I don't believe it."

Teddy and Victoire cackled and chorused, "It's another treasure map!"

**So hope you like it, review! :D**


	19. Chapter 18 The Reason

**Hope you like this one, its mostly dialougue but oh well… :D**

**And some secrets will be found out… **

**Review!**

"Hey, hey Robbie! Sorry I wasn't there this morning -" Alfred was stopped short as Robbie swept by him without a second glance. Alfred's face fell, he glanced over at Leanne, she had stopped when he had talked. Teddy and Victoire had hightailed back to the common room after the hunt to, quote, "do some cheering up."

Leanne sighed, "Why in the name of Dumbledore did you help Freddie with the hunt when you _knew_ Robbie your supposedly _best friend _was doing it today?"

Alfred's mouth dropped, "Is that what she said?"

"Who?" Leanne asked, puzzled.

"Oh, no one…is Robbie really mad at me?" Alfred dropped his voice.

"Yes, give him time, you never know he might come around." Leanne said, "Listen, I'm going to sit with Robbie, you can come or you can eat lunch with _them." _ In the space of a few hours, Freddie, Charlotte and Sophie had become the 'foreigners' in Leanne's mind.

Charlotte waved Alfred over and he took a step in her direction but then something in his face changed and he did a full 180 and walked over to where Robbie was sitting.

Charlotte looked like she'd been slapped and sank down in her chair. Leanne watched this interaction curiously, wondering if there was more to the picture than what she knew.

**LINE BREAK, THIS IS A LINEBREAK **** LINEBREAK, yeah linebreak, linebreak,linebreak…**

"Leanne!" Freddie caught her by the arm, Sophie at his heels.

"What?" Leanne's voice was cold, surprising the two French teenagers.

"We just want to know what we did wrong," Freddie said, his blue eyes wide.

"Alfred helped you with the hunt, when he was _supposed -" _Freddie interrupted her,

"Alfred didn't help with the hunt, it was only me and Sophie, actually, Charlie wasn't there either," Freddie scowled.

"Huh, so Charlotte _and _Alfred were gone then? Interesting…" Leanne's eyes met Sophie and witch intuition kicked in.

"Sophie, would you care to join me on a walk?" Leanne asked sweetly.

"Why of course," Sophie grinned, they hurried off leaving Freddie extremely confused.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK! DON'T MIND ME, JUST ANOTHER LINEBREAK! Linebreak lalaalal :P**

They found Charlotte skipping pebbles in the Black Lake on her own.

Leanne and Sophie grinned wickedly at each other, and silently creeped up to her.

Leanne grabbed Charlotte by the legs and Sophie held her arms, they carried her, kicking and screaming, up to the Oak tree and dropped her down.

"What? Was that necessary?" Charlotte demanded, dusting off her blue robes.

"Probably not," Sophie smirked, "But we _do_ need to ask you a question…"

Charlotte glanced at the two girls faces, "Oh no, you know, don't you?"

"About you and Alfie canoodling in the Owlery? Yeah, we guessed," Leanne grinned evilly.

"But don't worry, are lips are sealed, on _one _condition," Sophie cracked an identical grin.

"What?"

"Tell Robbie the reason you told me a lie, tell him where Freddie really was this morning."

"I guess the game's up anyway." Charlotte sighed, "Is that why Alfie is mad at me?" Charlotte looked at them with big, blue eyes.

Leanne had blamed her for telling her lies but now she realized how much her and Alfred's relationship really meant to her.

"Go talk to him, he won't be able to resist that puppy-dog face for long," Leanne patted her on the shoulder.

Half an hour, Leanne walked happily into the common room where she stopped in her tracks. The curtains draping the large window were on fire and everyone was running for their dormitories.

In the midst of it all, Robbie was rolling on the floor with laughter, while Victoire and Teddy sheepishly attempted to put the fire out.

So this is what they meant by 'do some cheering up.'

**Ok hope you like that, review please!**


	20. Chapter 19 Yule Ball Reactions

**Thanks 2 L'Homme Noir and Therealginnyweasley13 for reviewing! Hope u like this chapter **

"Put your earmuffs back in the box and go back to your places, I have an announcement to make," Professor Longbottom stated at the end of Herbology. Robbie and Leanne exchanged an intrigued look as they took off their earmuffs.

When everyone was settled once more around their tables, they turned to Neville. He had a sense of excitement about him, "On the night of Christmas day, I am pleased to announce, the Yule Ball will be taking place."

"_Eeeeeeeep!"_ Jasmine Abercrombie squealed from beside Robbie. Everyone looked at her in amusement and chuckled. She turned bright red and attempted to regain maturity.

Though none of the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor's response was as enthusiastic as Jasmine's, they talked animatedly as they poured out of the Greenhouse and out into the frigid air.

"Are you going to ask Charlotte?" Leanne sing-songed, poking Alfred in the ribs.

He turned bright red and glanced at Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes, "We've been over this, I forgive the _both _of you."

Alfred grinned, "Wicked."

Leanne snorted, "Who actually says that anymore?"

"I do," Alfred declared as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Alfie!" Charlotte beamed and waved them over. Alfred quickened his pace so much he was nearly running over to her.

Robbie chuckled, "How could I keep those two apart?"

"I know, it was very sweet of you," Leanne smiled.

Robbie blushed slightly, "Eh, Leanne, do you think you would, ehrm go to -"

"Leanne!" Freddie bounded up behind them and grabbed Leanne by the waist.

Robbie was outraged, _What in the name of MERLIN did he think he was doing?_

Leanne looked slightly surprised as Freddie hadn't so much as hugged her before but decided to say nothing and instead asked, "What are you so excited for?" 

"The Yule Ball of course!" Freddie revealed, his eyes bright with excitement, he conjured a rose with his wand and handed it to Leanne, "Would you have the honour of going with me?"

Robbie felt his insides shrivel up, as bile threatened to escape from his mouth, he looked at Leanne who looked surprised and flustered.

"Uh, eh, yes, of course!"

Freddie beamed in elation as he took her hand and they both sat down at the table.

Leanne let go as soon as possible, under the illusion of getting some bread, but really she disliked this knew hands-on Freddie. She had never been an intimate person, and disliked being hugged and petted, that's why her two best friends were wizards – they didn't feel the need to hug every time a cute boy walked by or they got 100 on their Charms test.

But Robbie didn't notice this, he had sat down on Alfred's other side, as far away from Leanne and Freddie he could get without actually leaving the group. He hated Freddie for asking her. He hated Leanne for saying yes. But, most of all, he hated that he had been too cowardly to ask her out before this. He had since September, and now it was December, and he had failed to ask. He didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor.

He stabbed his knife into his quiche angrily. A shadow passed over it, he looked up and saw Sophie sit down opposite him. Her healthy, olive-toned shin had turned waxy and she looked like she was about to cry. Whatever, Robbie had previously thought to the contrary, he was chivalrous, just like Godric Gryffindor, and so he forgot about his own heartbreak for the moment and concentrated on Sophie.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked Sophie in concern. Sophie looked at Robbie, as though she was only just realizing he was there.

"Nothing," she attempted a weak smile. Robbie normally would have delved deeper but today, he couldn't handle other people's problems as well as his own.

"YES!" A loud voice broke his train of thought. He wrenched his gaze from his uneaten quiche and looked to his right

Charlotte and Alfred were kissing with such enthusiasm that a few professor's were glaring down at them from the high table. Indeed, Professor Teely looked like she was about to have an aneurism, and was in a mind to stamp down to the two canoodling love-birds and wrench them a part for their indecency.

But Robbie was happy for his best friend, he had finally found something he loved more than Quiddich. And she loved him back, and they're going to the Yule Ball together…and Leanne was going with Freddie.

Robbie sighed and put down his knife and fork, and decided to go to the library to finish some homework.

Sophie didn't notice he left. Nor did Freddie. Charlotte and Alfred _certainly _didn't notice he had departed.

Only Leanne did. She followed his back out the Great Hall and bit her lip. What had he been saying before Freddie interrupted them? Had _he _been going to ask her to go to the Yule Ball? And would she have said yes? She remembered what Jasmine and Victoire had said to her on the first day back at school, that she and Robbie would be so good together. But she had denied it and remained certain that they would always just be friends.

Leanne sighed, it was Murphy's Law – just as she was beginning to see Robbie in a new light, there was something in the way;

She was going to the Yule Ball with his twin.

**Hope you like it! Review please! They make my day :D**


	21. Chapter 20 Victoire's Secret

**Tahnxs 2 de ppl who reviewd :D**

**Hope u like dis chaptr!  
**

Alfred and Robbie had their heads down and were studiously doing their homework, Robbie, being head boy, had said it was to 'set an example for the younger years.' Nobody followed their example however, they were all playing Exploding Snap or shrieking loudly at each other. Only Teddy was following the example, which shocked everyone. Victoire sat beside him attempting to make conversation, but every time he answered her with one word so she stood up and huffed off. Needless to say, he didn't notice her leave.

Victoire swung her blonde hair over her shoulder and pranced over to Leanne, attracting the gaze of the male species at large. She glanced over her shoulder, Teddy was still scribbling on a piece of parchment. She scowled and threw herself into an armchair next to Leanne. Leanne didn't notice her straight away, she was staring at Robbie, chewing her lip. Victoire waved her hand in front of her face, Leanne blinked and turned to her.

She blushed, "Sorry, I was just….erm what are you doing here?"

"What? Can I not talk to you without having an agenda?" Leanne raised her eyebrows. Victoire sighed, "Teddy's completely ignoring me." Her bottom lip stuck out.

Leanne snorted," Are you pouting?" Leanne swung around to get a closer look at her face. "Victoire Weasley, the biggest tomboy I know, _pouting?"_

Victoire put her hand in front of her mouth, "I wasn' t pouting!"

"Riiiight," Leanne glanced over at Teddy, "Look, he's studying for his OWL's!"

Victoire snorted, "In _December? _ Puh-lease, he's writing a letter."

"To who?" Leanne asked with interest, wondering why Victoire cared so much.

"My cousin," Victoire began and Leanne had in mind some French Veela, "Lily."

Leanne burst into laughter, "Lily Potter? You're jealous of an eight year old?" 

"I'm not jealous!"

"Eh, yeah, you are."

Victoire sighed, "I just don't understand, he's been writing novels to her every day this week!"

"And therefore not paying enough attention to you?" Leanne questioned shrewdly. Victoire blushed and inspected her nails which Leanne took as a yes.

Victoire looked up at Leanne, her blue eyes wide. "The day we heard about the Yule Ball, we thought it was going to be terrible, so we know, agreed to go with each other," Victoire went back to biting her nails.

"Okkkk."

"And I was thinking, maybe, this was going to be the night."

Leanne was listening closely now. "The night we would finally kiss." She blew out a sigh and put her head back into the chair.

"So you like him more than friends then?" Victoire looked into the fire, her navy eyes reflecting the flames.

"Always have," she touched her chest as though it pained her, "Always will."

"You've never said anything."

"I'm afraid," Victoire whispered and Leanne saw a whole new side to the funny, care-free Victoire she knew. She squeezed her hand and glanced over at Robbie.

"I know how that feels."

They sat like that for a while. Two conflicted girls staring into the fire before Teddy came over and sat next to them. The two glanced at him, he looked tired and worried.

Leanne decided to get his mind off whatever was worrying him. "We were just talking about the Yule Ball."

Teddy glanced at her, "Oh, yeah. Hope you have fun. I'm going home though."

"_What?"_ Victoire gasped, staring at him.

"Yeah," Teddy looked at her in surprise, as though he was wondering why this was such a shock. "Lily has dragon pox, I have to be there for her – I'm her favourite." Teddy puffed his chest out proudly.

Victoire could barely constrain the shout of, "You're my favourite too!" But she kept it to herself and said instead, "I thought we were going together?"

Teddy frowned and then said, "Oh yeah!" Leanne could see the hurt in Victoire's eyes when he had almost forgotten. "But it was just for a laugh, wasn't it Vicky?" he clapped her on the back and Victoire flinched away. Finally Teddy noticed that something wasn't quite right with his best friend.

"You ok?"

Victoire turned to grin at him, "Sure, only a shame that you'll miss Mega Magic's gig."

"Oh yeah…" Teddy smiled.

After a couple of minutes of normal chatter, Victoire knew she could excuse herself to her dormitory without Teddy thinking anything was up.

Teddy just said he had to deliver some letters to the Owlery anyway, so he didn't mind. Victoire watched him go out the portrait hole a tear sliding down her face.

She wiped it away and got up gracefully in one fluid, graceful moment.

Tomorrow she'd get a date to the Yule Ball, even If it killed her.

If there was one thing she hated more than being wrong, was Teddy seeing her cry. _Especially_ over him.

**Ok that was mainly focused on victoire/teddy, hope you liked it :D review and I'll love you forever!**


	22. Chapter 21 Ideas

**Thanks to L'Homme Noir and Cheese and Onions for reviewing! You're the reason I continue :D and I'd probly be annoyed with myself for not finishing it…..ANYWAY hope you like :D**

Robbie spotted Sophie sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. She hadn't been herself lately, Robbie suspected why but decided not to get into it – she would tell him if she wanted to.

"Hey you," Robbie sat down opposite her. Sophie jolted up and beamed,

"Freddie!"

Robbie pushed his hair out his eyes and he saw Sophie register the different colour, her whole demeanour changed, "Oh, Robbie hi." Her shoulders hunched, her face closed.

"Thanks for the excellent welcome," Robbie teased her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed, anything you want to talk about?"

Sophie hesitated and Robbie thought she was going to tell him the truth but at the last moment she said something else, "Just no date for the Yule Ball." Robbie was surprised, had _no one _asked her? He wondered what was wrong with everybody, Sophie was gorgeous! She just wasn't Leanne…

"Me neither, and Longbottom told me the champions have to open the damn thing so it'll be doubly embarrassing if I don't have a date, I mean the other two do…." Robbie glared down at his porridge.

"Really? Who's Pactor going with?" Sophie asked curiously, inquiring about the third, quiet champion.

"Victoire," Robbie grinned, he had been quite shocked when Vicky had accepted his offer, he made a mental note to talk to Teddy about it.

Sophie's eyebrows shot up, "You're joking! Victoire's the beautiful blonde girl – Fleur Delacour's daughter right?"

Robbie nodded his head in confirmation.

"But I thought she had a boyfriend, that funny boy – Teddy!" Sophie exclaimed, moving her hands around as the French do, gaining some of her past personality.

Robbie snorted, "You think they were going out? No, they're just best friends!"

Sophie looked even more surprised, "But the way Victoire looked at him! You'd swear she was in love! And who couldn't love _her _back? Alfred told Charlotte who told me she was part-Veela!"

Robbie was finding it very hard to keep up with what she was saying, particularly as her accent grew more pronounced the faster she talked. The bit he did understand was that Sophie thought Victoire was in love with Teddy. He frowned as he turned this over in his mind, Victoire had been quiet he last few days and Teddy was leaving for Christmas this afternoon, along with the first, second and third years who weren't a loud to attend the Yule Ball. He put two and two together and almost hit himself for being so oblivious.

He stood up abruptly, startling Sophie, "Sorry I have to do something." Sophie nodded.

Robbie turned around and spotted Leanne and Freddie coming through the door, Robbie stumbled to a stop and whirled back to Sophie, "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball together?" 

Sophie looked at him in shock, her eyes strayed over his shoulder and they hardened. Robbie knew who she was looking at. She looked into Robbie's eyes, "I'd love to." She stood up and slipped her hand into Robbie's. He didn't object. They walked out of the Great Hall and pretended to not see Leanne and Freddie who were both staring at them, their mouth's wide open.

The second they got out into the Entrance Hall, they dropped hands. They held eye contact for a brief moment and though nothing was said, Robbie knew Sophie was using him and Sophie knew Robbie was using her. They walked their separate ways, Robbie was off to find Teddy, if he couldn't be happy this Christmas he wanted _someone _to be.

**Ok hope you like! Review please and I'll love youuuuu! Nd cheese and onions if you review I'll rite I love you on ur facebuk page…:D**

***blackmail* teehee**


	23. Chapter 22 Yule Ball Part 1

**New chap, thanks again to Cheese and Onions and L'Homme Noir for reviewing! This is the much-awaited (by me) Yule Ball chapter! oooOooooOooo!**

"You look beautiful," Robbie complimented Sophie, and she really did – she had a floor length black dress that showed off her tanned skin and made her look very sophisticated.

"Thanks, you've cleaned up well yourself," Sophie teased him, banging his shoulder with hers as they walked from the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Has Freddie left yet?" Robbie asked in a faux casual voice.

"Yes," Sophie scowled and then admitted reluctantly, "They looked good – both of them."

"Who looks better – me or Freddie?" Robbie puffed his chest out and grinned at her.

"You look exactly the same," Sophie rolled her eyes, then she sighed, "Except your eyes, Freddie has blue…you have really dark brown, like your dad's."

"Yeah, Leanne called them black once." Robbie said, then wondered why he had to bring Leanne into _every _conversation.

Sophie squinted at him in the moonlight, "She's right."

"That's Leanne – she always is…"

There was a moment of silence then, "You love her don't you?" 

Robbie turned to her in shock, no one, not even Alfred, had asked him that question. "Is it that obvious?" He said weakly, after a couple of moments.

Sophie bit her lip and looked at the moon, "You know Thestrals? And how you can't see them unless you've seen death?"

Robbie nodded, his dad had brought him to them once, he hadn't been able to see them though. But he didn't understand what it had to do with his question.

"Love is the same. You can't see it in other people, unless you've felt it yourself." Sophie said quietly. Robbie looked like he was about to disagree so Sophie quickly explained, "You can see when someone _likes _someone, but love is more subtle."

The silence stretched out longer than the last time. "I know what you're thinking right now," murmured Robbie.

"What?" Sophie asked curiously.

"You're trying to make my eyes blue."

Sophie glanced at him sharply and then laughed bitterly, "It still wouldn't be the same."

Robbie snorted. Sophie looked offended.

"I'm sorry, it's just we're not the biggest party animals are we?" Robbie continued to laugh. Sophie joined in, having just realized how depressing their conversation had been. The pair stumbled into the Entrance Hall, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alfred asked. Robbie and Sophie jumped, they hadn't noticed anyone else in the Hall through the tears of laughter in their eyes.

Wiping their eyes, they saw that Alfred was standing with his arm around Charlotte and had been chatting with Freddie and Leanne.

"Oh nothing," Robbie said absently and felt Sophie's hand in his. He glanced down, the other's followed his gaze.

"We were waiting for you," Leanne said awkwardly, scratching the back of her perfect up-do.

"Thanks," Sophie said to her, Robbie was studiously avoiding looking at Leanne, he didn't think he could keep up the façade with Sophie if he did.

"Will we go in then?" Freddie said, putting an arm around Leanne. Sophie's hand tightened around Robbie.

"WAIT! WAIT!" They all turned around quickly to find Victoire hurrying up to them, as fast as she could in her extremely high heels.

Victoire got to them and panted, running a hand through her curled blonde hair. "Thanks for waiting…didn't fancy going in on my own." Victoire looked around at them all. "Well don't you all look nice!" She eyed Leanne, Sophie and Charlotte's floor-length dresses and moaned. She glanced down at her mini-dress, "Merlin! I didn't know we were supposed to be wearing longer dresses!"

"It's grand," Robbie let out in a strangled voice, Victoire looked at him strangely, Robbie glanced away quickly. Robbie met the eyes of Alfred who was also trying not to look at Victoire. Charlotte glared at him. Victoire was certainly flaunting her Veela qualities tonight, 'pity Teddy couldn't be here,' Leanne thought to herself.

"Sooo, do you want to go in then? I can't wait to see Sprout's reaction to my outfit!" Victoire grinned evilly, clapping in delight posing a very different picture than her usual tomboy self.

"Sprout's going to faint when she see's her," Robbie muttered to Alfred.

"Never mind Sprout! Pacter's going to have an orgasm just looking at her!" Alfred announced.

Robbie laughed, "I think _everyone _ will, the girls are going to be jealous…"

"Woooop! Witch fight!" Alfred laughed.

"What's this you're talking about boys?" Charlotte turned around, an eyebrow cocked.

"Nothing honey," Alfred told her a little too quickly, he shot Robbie an apologetic look and caught up with Charlotte and they walked into the Great Hall together.

Leanne and Freddie walked in next, Victoire walked in with Sophie and Robbie.

"Sooo…this is going to be awkward," Victoire grinned, blowing a piece of her fringe out her eyes. It fell back in the exact same place.

"What do you mean?" Robbie questioned.

"You two, Freddie and Leanne opening the dance," Victoire said bluntly.

"Shhhh!" Robbie and Sophie glanced in front of them, fortunately Leanne and Freddie hadn't overheard.

Victoire held up her hands, "Sorry. Luciz!" she waved energetically to the third champion. Pacter was with his Durmstrang friends and his eyes popped out when he spotted his date. His friends stopped talking as their mouth's fell open in some ridiculously well times goldfish act.

"By guys! See you on the dance floor!" Victoire winked and hurried off to Pacter. Robbie watched her go, frowning. She seemed to actually like Pacter and she didn't seem to mind too much when Teddy had left a few days before…had Robbie did the right thing?

Before his thoughts could stray any further, Professor Longbottom tapped him on the shoulder, "Robbie, could you and your date please stand by the other champions?"

Neville pointed over to wear Leanne and Freddie where chatting. Robbie sighed and muttered, "C'mon…" to Sophie. He wasn't looking forward to this. He was too tall to dance properly, his big feet always got in the way. They took their places behind Leanne and Freddie. Robbie figured it was safe to look at the back of Leanne. She had on a blue silk dress that hugged her curves. It was the exact same shade as her eyes, Robbie swallowed and quickly inspected his nails. Victoire and Pacter came up behind them just as Sprout called everyone to a quiet.

"And now – we have the Champions!"

**Sorry to stop it there but if I didn't it would have gone on forever :P hope you like and review!**


	24. Chapter 23 Yule Ball Part 2

**Thanks for reviewing! :D and I hope u don't think im too evil for breaking the Yule ball thing in half :P **

**Enjoy! **

"Bye Gran, I'll see you in a couple of days," Teddy kissed his gran on the cheek, with one foot in the fireplace.

"Have fun at the dance, you look dashing," Andromeda straightened her grandsons collar, and smoothed down his hair. "Your trunk is packed?"

Ted nodded patiently.

"Good, it'll be at the Potters by the time you arrive there tomorrow." 

"Thanks gran, love you." He turned to the fireplace, took a handful of the floo powder that was sitting in a pot on the mantelpiece and threw it in the fire, saying clearly, "Hogwarts!"

Spluttering, he got out from the fireplace. He dusted of his robes and checked himself in the mirror, "Looking spiffing young man," the mirror said.

Teddy grinned, "Don't look too bad yourself," he complimented in return and then hurried out of Professor Longbottoms office, everyone had surely already eaten – the party would be well under way.

Robbie had cornered him before he left for Christmas and had persuaded him to come back for the Yule Ball, he said Victoire wouldn't have a good time without him…Teddy frowned as he imagined his Vicky sitting alone at one of the tables, watching the dancers wistfully.

Pushing open the Great Hall doors, he was shocked at how different it looked. Icicles hung from the ceilings, some silver, some neon pink and yellow as they flashed different colours on the party below. Everyone in the Hall was unrecognisable too, they all looked ten times better than usual. On the stage, Witchy Gaga was strutting her stuff singing her hit song 'Spell it Out', everyone looked like they were having a great time and at that moment Ted felt extremely grateful to Robbie that he had convinced him to come. Imagine missing this! People would be talking about this for weeks! He scanned the tables on the side, but only saw Robbie and Sophie sitting there, staring at the dancers. Surely Victoire hadn't already left?

Moving deeper into the room, a gap widened in the group of dancers and he saw a group of boys circling something in the middle of the room. He pushed his way closer and forced himself between two guys in 6th year. His mouth dropped, Victoire was in the centre of the circle dancing with everyone, pumping her bare legs up and down to the music, her long blonde hair whipping around. In her left hand was a bottle of firewhiskey, in the other her hand was held high intertwined with someone's. Teddy glanced at him – it was Luciz Pactor. Teddy's mouth fell open, Victoire went to the dance with _him?_

Teddy pushed his way through the sweaty bodies to get closer to her, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around dizzily, when she saw her best friend she squealed, "TEDDY!" and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back reluctantly, nearly fainting at the stench of alcohol off her, had none of the professor's noticed her heavy drinking?

"Whatchoo doing here?" Victoire slurred, her arm still hanging around Teddy's neck, weighing him down. Teddy struggled out of her grip but remained close so she could hear his answer under the loud music.

"Robbie convinced me to come." 

"Did he? Good man, Robbie, good man…you look nice!" Victoire giggled.

Teddy didn't feel too chuffed with this compliment however, he doubted whether Victoire even knew what colour robes he was wearing.

"Well aren't you going to say anything to _me?"_ Victoire stuck out her lip.

Teddy looked her up and down, she had a short dress on that showed off her legs and curves perfectly, he understood why everyone was swarming around her but there were stains on it, probably from the various different drinks she had consumed in the hour before he had shown up. Her make-up was smudged and in all honesty Teddy thought she was a mess. In his eyes she looked better when she was just wearing the uniform, the way she looked, the way she was acting wasn't her and Teddy didn't like this new Victoire.

"You look good," Teddy lied swiftly.

"Thanks, honey!" Victoire threw herself on him, pressing her lips on his. They kissed for a moment while Teddy got over the shock of the fact that he was kissing _Victoire, _his best friend! Her breath reeked of liquor and she was nearly suffocating him. He extricated himself from her wandering hands and face sucking. Everyone was staring at them, Teddy sent a disgusted look at Victoire before pushing himself through the crowd as fast as he could.

Victoire's cries of "Teddy!" wasn't heard over the music, Leanne and Robbie's attempts at sobering her up had been wasted but one kiss from Teddy had brought her down to earth hard. She glanced blearily around her and noticed how the boys she had thought were sweet a moment ago were now leering at her. She shuddered and pushed her way through the same path Teddy had taken. They grabbed at her and she shook them off impatiently, they squeezed her hard and she blinked back the tears. On the edge of the dance floor she glanced around at the tables. Relief washed over her as she spotted Robbie and Sophie sitting together, staring at the same spot on the dance floor. She made her way over to them unsteadily, Robbie noticed her journey and jumped up. He hurried over to her and she collapsed into his arms. He brought her over to Sophie and gently took the bottle of firewhiskey out of her tight grasp.

"Shhhh, what's wrong?" Robbie tried to sooth the now sobbing Victoire.

"I've em-embarrassed myself in front of e-e-everyone! They'll think I'm a slutty alcoholic!" She let out a great sniff, "Especially Teddy," she said in a small voice.

Robbie blanched, had inviting Teddy backfired on him? He glanced around and spotted Teddy at the bar, his hair the shade of a Raven's feathers. Looks like it hadn't gone so well for him. Robbie sighed, it wasn't going well for any of them that night.

Victoire was sobbing on his shoulder.

Teddy was drowning his sorrows in a pint of oak matured Mead.

He and Sophie had been staring at Freddie and Leanne dancing closely together the whole night.

How sad can you get?

Victoire let out a wail.

The answer – very.

Robbie scooped her up, it was time for all of them to go to bed. Robbie glanced down at Sophie, "Make sure Teddy doesn't get _too _drunk, won't you?"

Sophie glanced over at him and nodded. Robbie walked slowly out of the hall, trying to convince Victoire the whole way that nobody was staring at them. But that wasn't true, Teddy was. And so was Leanne. Leanne was staring at his broad back almost wistfully and when Freddie attempted to regain her focus she shrugged him off and muttered, "I need a drink."

One thing was certain anyway, _no _one was going to bed that night sober.

**Hope you like! Don't forget to review and I'll update faster! :D**


	25. Chapter 24 Cheile Chairde

**Thanks for all the reviews! Something went weird on my computer so this message is going to come up every little while in dis chapter **** sorry!**

Alfred and Charlotte cuddled into each other on the bench, Leanne rolled her eyes at them but then kissed Freddie on the cheek as he sat down beside her, Robbie and Sophie communicated silently with their eyes and Victoire sat beside them all, with an empty chair next to her and staring fixedly at the door. She drummed her fork on the table, her foot moving rhythmically to the beat it made. The Hall gradually filled up but Teddy did not enter. Only a few Gyffindors joined the table including a brown haired boy Victoire assumed was from Durmstrang. After a good half an hour she admitted defeat and slumped back in her chair. Teddy was a no-show. Was he avoiding her? Victoire briefly wondered if he was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak but then dismissed remembering her father had told her he was away on a mission where he always brought the cloak…and then a horrifying thought came to Victoire's mind…was he hurt? It was possible, he had left early in the morning after the Yule Ball and Victoire hadn't seen him since.

She clutched the arm of Robbie sitting beside her. Robbie looked at her in concern, he had felt very protective of her since Christmas night. "What's wrong?"

"What if Teddy's hurt? What if he's in Mungo's and can't come in…what if he's _dead?" _ Victoire whispered dramatically.

Robbie soothed her, "Don't worry, he wrote to me, he's grand."

Victoire's heart dropped, "He wrote to _you?" _ She couldn't keep the betrayal out of her voice. "I didn't hear one word from him."

"Relax, it's only been two weeks!"

"Don't. Tell. Me. To. Relax." Victoire spoke through clenched teeth, "He can't still possibly be mad a time?" She run a hand through her blonde hair desperately.

Robbie shuffled uncomfortably, "Weeell…"

Victoire moaned and put her head down on the table. The Durmstrang boy sat opposite her. "Hi," he said in a stiff voice.

Victoire's head shot up, first staring at the boy then glancing from side to side wildly. "I thought I heard…" Victoire shook her head and slid down low in her chair.

"Hi," the Durmstrang boy repeated. Victoire looked at him in shock before apprehension dawned on her face. "TEDDY!" she leaned across the table and wrapped him in a big hug, knocking over jugs of orange juice and cereals in the process. He remained still while she hugged him and Victoire slowly let go and stared at him. Teddy had turned his appearance back to normal.

"Why did you metamorph?"

"I didn't want you talking to me," Teddy stated bluntly.

Victoire's excitement died and she literally wilted in her chair, "I was drunk Teddy! I…I didn't know what I was doing!" She launched immediately into the speech that she had went over constantly during the previous two weeks.

"You're fourteen! Why in merlin were you drinking at that age? And dancing like a slut -"

Every word that came out of Teddy's venomous mouth was like a slap in the face to Victoire, "I'm not a child!" Victoire snapped at him angrily.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah you certainly didn't look like one when Robbie had to bring you back to bed."

Hearing his name in the argument, Robbie quickly glanced away from the fighting friends and looked around the Great Hall casually. Alfred, Charlotte, Freddie, Leanne and Sophie's stares remained fixed on the two.

"Because I was ashamed! Seeing you was a wake-up call!" Victoire replied loudly, holding her hands up, "I was, I was… just a dirty little _slut." _Victoire spat out the word, hating herself.

Teddy's face softened, "I didn't mean that…you'll never be one. You could have been so easily but you chose right." 

"What do you mean I '_could' ha_ve?" VIctoire's voice lowered, feeling her anger draining away as the end seemed near.

Teddy's cheeks reddened, "Did I say that? I didn't mean anything at all."

Victoire raised her eyebrow as Teddy had did before, "Tell me."

"It's just," Teddy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well you know, you being a Veela, you could have had loads of boyfriends but -"

By this point in his mutterings Victoire had a smile so wide it was infectious and the rest of the gang started giggling at Teddy's awkward spluttering's. At the sound of their laughs Teddy stopped in relief, though still quite red.

"So…friends?" Victoire stretched out her hand across the table.

"Always Vic," Teddy smiled at her. They held hands over the table and a Celtic design glowed bright, burning into their skin. It disappeared after a moment.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Alfred asked, speaking for all of them.

Teddy and Victoire grinned at them. "It's the _Chairde Cheile _spell, an old Irish spell meaning 'Together Friends'. Whenever we have a fight, we always do that handshake when we make up," Victoire explained first.

Teddy continued, "Each time you do it, it makes the spell stronger symbolising are friendship getting stronger. If we stopped being friends it would pull us back together eventually, the magic in it connects us."

"That's amazing! When did you that?" Leanne asked, amazed.

They grinned modestly at them, "First year – when Victoire got a wand."

Everyone gaped at them, "You know, we really don't give you two enough credit," Robbie said.

"No, not a t all," Teddy agreed solemnly, Victoire grinned and turned to Teddy,

"I got a broom!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah c'mon, I'll show you!" Victoire jumped up and skipped out the Hall, Teddy close at her heels.

"Hi Victoire!" Pactor shouted from the Slytherin table. Victoire ignored him. Teddy glared. They continued out of the Hall. Neither spoke to one another about it.

Robbie watched them go happily, "Thank Merlin they're friends again, I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt if not."

Leanne looked at him curiously, "Why would you be guilty?"

Robbie looked at her, they had been rather distant over the Christmas holidays, she had spent a lot of her time with Freddie and he hoped they could get back to being what they once were. "I persuaded Teddy to come that night," Robbie admitted, "I thought maybe it would bring them together…"

"You noticed," Leanne murmured to herself more to him.

"What?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice they were meant to be."

"Yeah, well…" Robbie muttered wondering why this seemed so important to her.

"That was really sweet thing to do," Leanne murmured to him.

"Thanks," Robbie smiled at her.

"Leanne?" Freddie interrupted their moment.

"Mmmhmmm?" Leanne said vaguely, still studying Robbie.

"Leanne!" Freddie waved a hand in front of her face.

Leanne shook herself and looked at him. "Could you pass me the milk please?"

Leanne glanced at the jug of milk, it was closer to her but it was also within reach of his arm. Leanne looked peeved but handed it to him. He thanked her and Leanne went back to her porridge, chewing thoughtfully.

Freddie caught Robbie's eye briefly but glanced away quickly.

Whatever Robbie had hoped having a brother was going to be like, was certainly not this. They barely spoke to each other anymore and hadn't brotherly 'bonded' over anything in a while. Robbie hadn't told Hagrid, he'd probably get them both to have dinner in his hut to 'sort everything out' or 'see what the problem was'.

But both of them knew what the problem was. Or _who. _But both thought it was worth it.

**Hope you like! And review please! **


	26. Chapter 25 The Treasure Map

**Hope this wasn't 2 long 2 wait, I forget when I updated last :P a week? Oh well, thanks to the people/person who reviewed! :D**

**Hope you enjoy…and I know it might seem like im coming back to this item suddenly but I couldn't fit it in anytime before **** oh and in the 'Sorting' chapter, I had Lorcan and Lysander's second names as Whitecliff, I had wrote that back aaaages ago and I hadn't known there real names! So I'm sorry and there names have now reverted back to normal **

"I can't believe I've forgot about it all this time!" Leanne exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh.

Robbie turned to her, his eyebrows raised, "Forgotten about what exactly?"

"The treasure map!"

"I thought you figured that out," Alfred put in, looking slightly sheepish as he remembered that he didn't help them.

"The map only lead to _another _map, but we haven't figured out what it meant," Leanne explained and then turned to him suddenly, "Right?"

Robbie shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well umm over Christmas I've been kind of bored…"

"Why were you bored?" Alfred demanded.

Robbie raised his eyebrows again, "My two best friends were otherwise occupied most of the time." He hadn't meant to say it exactly like _that, _he didn't mean the bitter note to come into his voice. He quickly tried to pull a smile on his face as he knew Alfred was in danger of apologising.

"So I've had a lot of spare time on my hands." Robbie finished. Knowing how pathetic he sounded, he volunteered to go fetch the map himself to show what it meant.

In his absence Leanne and Alfred exchanged uncomfortable looks. "We haven't been the _best _of friends to him, have we?" Leanne scratched her head, looking ashamed.

"I know I should've spent more time with him but I thought he was going out with Sophie and he'd be plenty entertained…"

Leanne froze and didn't hear the rest of what Alfred said, "What? Sophie and Robbie aren't…_together…_are they?" Leanne had interrupted Alfred who looked slightly offended but answered her question anyway, hearing the inexplicable urgency in her voice.

"Well Charlie doesn't think so," Alfred's voice went affectionate even when talking about his girlfriend in passing, "but, c'mon they _have _to be, they spend most of their time together."

"Probably because both of their two best friends have ignored them," Leanne's voice came out as a snap, hurting herself and Alfred, in the process of convincing herself that Sophie and Robbie could. Not. Be. Dating.

Alfred winced, "Robbie will understand, he's a sound guy. Sophie deserves him," Alfred amended, sticking up for the friend he felt he owed something to.

"They aren't dating!" Leanne's voice came out as a screech. Alfred cowered into his chair as Leanne spat frustratingly in his face. The entire common room turned to face them.

"Who aren't dating?" Robbie asked casually, grinning at them both, though a little bewildered at the look on Leanne's face. It looked like she wanted to…rip something… Alfred could also see this in her face and being the closest next to her looked like he was about to piss in his pants.

"No one…just Justin Beelstrode is _not _dating Selena Warbeck!" Leanne pointed to a magazine on the floor which conveniently had the picture of the young couple riding a broomstick together as the front page. Leanne couldn't believe her luck at how convincing her lie was. How embarrassing would it be if Robbie knew who she had been really shouting about?

"Ok…" Robbie looked at her strangely, and she knew it wasn't because he didn't believe her but that he knew she wasn't the type of witch who cared what was going on with the celebrities of their world and her heart ached to think how much he knew about her…and how little Freddie didn't.

"Let's see the map then!" Alfred cut in impatiently.

"Sure," Robbie grinned and rolled it out on the circular coffee table next to their chairs. He held the sides to prevent it from snapping back into being a scroll, with one hand he traced his finger along the sides of the worn yellow map. The colour was green which obviously indicated land and a compass in the top left-hand corner, the centre was the most interesting, however.

"What is that?" Leanne murmured, touching the large centre.

"The Great Lake," Robbie replied.

"It can't be!" Alfred exclaimed, "Look that's a forest and a city there!" Alfred pointed to patches of grey and green.

"Close, that," Robbie pointed to the green squiggles, "Is algae, and a lot of it too. So basically like an underwater forest. And _that," _ Robbie pointed to the grey, "Is -"

"The underwater kingdom, Atlantis?" Leanne suggested with a snort.

Lysander Scamander passed their table at the time, and on hearing Leanne suggestion, he turned to them with bright eyes, "I'm going there when I'm older!" He told them in excitement.

Robbie and Alfred laughed, turning around to see the boy they had took interest in long ago in September. Leanne frowned at him, "You know Atlantis is fake, right?"

Lysander looked at her as though she was stupid, then glanced at Alfred and Robbie to exchange an 'how stupid can you get?' look which they didn't return, "It's real." He said answered with such a voice of authority that didn't dare to be crossed. Leanne opened her mouth but Robbie cut her off quickly –

"So do you think there is an underwater city in the Great Lake? Well not a city - it's too small, but a village?"

"Obviously, that's where I'm practising swimming to get ready for Atlantis," his voice was so assured and grounded that it sounded all wrong in the context.

"You have been to this 'village' in the Great Lake?" Alfred sounded awed.

Lysander scowled, "No, I can't master the spell just yet. And Lorcan and Louis refuse to help me."

Robbie smiled at him, "I'll help you with it after the 2nd task, all right mate?"

Lysander grinned, "You're the best Robbie!"

Robbie blushed and Leanne smiled affectionately at him.

"So what does it mean?" Alfred asked Robbie once Lysander had walked, or really skipped, away.

"I think they've hidden treasure and I have to find it using this map," Robbie fingered the map distractedly, "But it doesn't have an 'X' like the last one, it's actually quite bare compared to the last one. So I'm a bit worried," Robbie admitted.

"So how can you prepare for it?" Leanne asked him frowning.

"I've been practising my human transfiguring in the bathroom," Robbie grinned suddenly, "I scared a first year when he saw a shark in the bath."

Alfred and Leanne burst into laughter and Alfred looked impressed, "You can turn yourself into a shark?"

"When I'm focused," Robbie grinned back.

"So you're basically ready then…" Leanne said and glanced at Alfred, "You don't really need us."

"Just on the stands," Robbie grinned but Alfred and Leanne didn't look happy.

Leanne glanced around herself, at the blazing fire next to them, Victoire and Teddy whispering to each other quietly, looking around suspiciously now and then, Alfred, Robbie and herself lounging in _their _ chairs that they have sat on ever since first year. Everything _looked _the same. But nothing felt the same. Today seemed like remembering an old memory, like looking back to how they use to be. Leanne wondered what happened to the three of them, they used to be inseparable and now…? Leanne wondered what they were now, but more intently thought about what _Robbie _was to her.

Was he…her crush?

**Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed anyways!**

**review! :D**


	27. Chapter 26 The 2nd Task

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, it wouldn't let me log into fanficiton **

**Anyway hope this chapter makes up for it and thanks to people who reviewed!**

"And here are the judges – Headmistress Sprout, Headmaster WHAT, Headmistress Teely and we proudly welcome our guest judge, he is Quiddich star and came 2nd place in the last Triwizard Tournament! It's Viktor Krum!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the stands next to the Great Lake. The crowd went wild, and chorused a Quiddich anthem aimed at the worthy Krum.

"Yeah, Harry Potter is definitely going to be judging he 3rd task, they've gotten more famous per task – have you noticed?" Alfred said to Leanne.

Leanne nodded distractedly, frowning at Professor Teely. "Al, look at Teely – what's up with that?"

Alfred glanced up at the Judges table, Headmaster WHAT was conversing eagerly Krum, Sprout was attempting to talk to Teely but the strict Beauxbatons Headmistress stayed rigid in her seat, staring straight ahead. "It's like she's a mannequin or something."

"Huh?" Alfred asked Leanne. Leanne waved a hand, knowing he would never understand the muggle 'language'.

"Is Professor Teely always like that?" Leanne asked Charlotte and Sophie.

The two French girls looked up as well and frowned, "That's really weird, what -"

Sophie's voice was cut off by Lee Jordan's, "The 2nd task is just about to start ladies and gentlemen!"

Charlotte squealed, "Good luck, Freddie and Robbie! WOOOP TWIN CHAMPIONS!"

People turned around in their seats to stare, Charlotte blushed and hid her face into Alfred's neck.

On the edge of the Great Lake, Robbie and Freddie chuckled, then glanced at each other.

"Good luck," Robbie offered a peace offering.

"You too," Freddie smiled. The whistle blew. Pactor jumped into the lake straight away, Freddie stayed behind, muttering a spell. Robbie walked out slowly, concentrating hard on the tricky spell involved in human transfiguration. He zig-zagged his wand down, then brought it up the same way in a slashing motion and murmured, "Volocorpus SHARK." He said the last word louder as he had been thought in his Transfiguration classes.

He closed his eyes and felt his teeth growing, his skin expanding and changing. He knew it had done its job when a few gasps and screams were heard in the stands behind him. He grinned, his teeth showing like daggers under his grey skin.

He dived before he had time to lose breath. He swam with purpose, fluidly moving through the murky water. Sprout had told them what had to be done in this task. The treasure map they had collected in the 1st task was a map leading to another map which led to the treasure hidden somewhere in the depths of this deep, deep lake. For now, he knew the way to go, when he got to the general area, he knew he would have to get more precise.

Something wrapped around his bottom fin, Robbie turned his massive head and snapped with his large teeth. The creature was gone in a flash, Robbie continued on confidently. There was a reason he picked to transform in a shark, wherever they went, they were the Kings of the waters.

When he had to use his teeth to rip tangled seaweed out of his path, Robbie knew it was time to take the map out. He had out an Impervius charm on it so it wouldn't soak in the water, he had tied it around his ankle and was now wrapped around his fin in the transformation. He twisted his head around and bit the string so the map floated gently away, he swiftly scooped up a rock in his mouth and placed it over the map when it floated down to the lake bed so it wouldn't move. He was only now realizing that being a shark wasn't quite the right choice when you were map reading.

His thin beady eyes roamed the piece of oddly dry parchment, his eyes flicked to his surroundings every now and then to check if he was in the right place. If his map reading skills were correct, the treasure should be threw some reefs and algae. He turned around quickly, abandoning the map, he no longer needed it. Biting his way through the tangled underwater forest, he soon came to a clearing. And there, resting on the sand, aged and worn as though they had been there for centuries were three treasure chests. They were three different sizes, and Robbie remembered Professor Sprout tell the three champions to take the biggest one if you got their first before the 1st task.

Robbie swam over, delighted that the task hadn't been as hard as the last, placing his long, sharp teeth around the handle, he tugged and swam upwards. It was quite heavy but Robbie knew it was only a short distance to the top of the water.

Something caught the side his eye, through territorial reflexes he glanced sharply around. Nothing was there. Nevertheless, Robbie swam up faster. A searing pain went through him and Robbie's human instinct of gasping almost made him drop the treasure chest. His teeth held onto it though, despite the sharp pain in his side. He wanted to get to the water quicker but every time he began to push himself, it grew sorer. Robbie glanced behind him and was shocked to see the water around him turn red. It was the pulsing blood coming from his side.

This made him urge the top of the water more but as he swam harder, it began to get blurry. Through the haziness in his brain, he registered that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix him in his transformed stare. Wrapping his right hand tighter around his wand that he had been awkwardly holding for his entire time underwater, he thought the undoing spell with all his might. For a split second he worried whether his blurry mind would prevent the transformation to work properly, this thought flitted out of his mind as soon as it came in however, he couldn't concentrate on anything longer than a moment.

He felt his body change and soon he felt his teeth almost come out of his gums with the weight of the chest. He took it with a free hand and kicked his legs hard. He needed air – and fast. Struggling to regain consciousness, his head broke the water. Gasping in air, it made his lungs return to work at its normal rate, but the blurriness was still there. As he kicked haphazardly to get nearer the shore, he saw the water around him was all red, he was losing a lot of blood. He didn't register the screams and gasps of shock, so different from before this task, that erupted around him. He faintly saw someone splashing towards him in the water, perhaps it was Alfred. His mind drifted completely before the man got close enough.

Spluttering, Alfred dragged his best friend onto the shore, the chest in one of his arms. Behind them, Freddie was splashing through the water, the medium sized chest in one hand, the other holding a wand, doing the charm to vanish the Bubble from his head. When he reached Alfred, he took Robbie's other arm immediately and began hoisting him onto dry land too.

"Oh my Merlin! _ROBBIE! ROBBIE!" _The hysterical screams were coming from Leanne as she approached the scene of an unconscious Robbie coming out of a pool of his own blood. Alfred set him on the ground and she kneeled at his side at once. "Robbie! Robbie?"

Charlotte rushed over with a tall stack of towels in her hand, Leanne held a hand out for one and Charlotte gave her three out of the pile immediately. She through one around Alfred and hurried over to Freddie. He was deep in conversation with Professor Teely. This surprised her, just a moment ago Sophie and herself had been staring at the unusual stature of her, how had she managed to get over to Freddie in such a short period of time? Charlotte handed one to Freddie wordlessly, he opened his mouth to say thank you before Professor Teely interrupted, "Away, girl, we're having a conversation."

Charlotte blushed and curtsied to her Headmistress before hurrying away. Sophie was tugging the towels out of Leanne's hand. Leanne held them tighter.

"Give them to me. I think I should do it," Sophie was talking in calm terms but Leanne was growing mad.

"NO. I'm his best friend, _I _should so it."

"Says the girl, who should really be congratulation her boyfriends performance," Sophie raised an eyebrow at her, knowing Leanne wouldn't of realized Freddie had come out of the water.

This seemed to weaken Leanne as she said weakly, "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

But there was no need, she was already rushing over with an anxious Professor Sprout at her side.

"Step away, step away, this boy has been attacked!"

**This was a long one :D so hoped you enjoyed it and pleeeeeeeese review! :D**


End file.
